Os Sentimentos da Sakura: Uma Resposta SasuSaku
by Mye-chan
Summary: Como o próprio título diz, esta é uma resposta aos argumentos do texto de mesmo nome que anda circulando na internet, em defesa do casal SasuSaku. Escrito em conjunto com BastetAzazis e Cassi Ayanami. Não recomendado aos que não apóiam o casal.
1. Chapter 1

**Os Sentimentos da Sakura – Uma resposta SasuSaku**

Algumas considerações sobre este texto:

Há alguns meses que o texto _"Os Sentimentos da Sakura" _publicado no Blog "Animes Dow" em 18 de maio de 2008 (http : / / www . animes-dow . org / 2008 / 05 / os-sentimentos-da-sakura . html) vem sendo comentado entre os fãs de SasuSaku e NaruSaku. O texto ficou famoso ao propor ser uma análise imparcial provando que a Sakura é apaixonada pelo Naruto. Muitas pessoas começaram a comentar que era um texto convincente, fazendo com que vários fãs do casal SasuSaku ficassem balançados depois de ler. Isso certamente chamou a atenção, pois o mangá sempre foi muito claro sobre a amizade entre os três integrantes do Time 7 e, principalmente, sobre os sentimentos um pouco mais além e complicados entre Sakura e Sasuke. Além disso, os argumentos mais comuns a favor de um romance entre a Sakura e o Naruto costumam ser infantis e sem nenhum embasamento, caindo no comum: "O Naruto sempre foi apaixonado pela Sakura e como ele é o principal personagem da história é óbvio que ela fica com ele no final."

Entretanto, ao ler o texto, torna-se evidente que a análise sobre os sentimentos da Sakura, que deveria serimparcial, limita-se apenas a cenas relacionadas com prováveis momentos NaruSaku. Infelizmente, o texto não está assinado, mas com certeza trata-se de alguém que não conhece o significado da palavra imparcial.

Assim, eu (BastetAzazis) e a Mye-chan resolvemos que estava na hora de expressarmos nossa opinião, nada imparcial, a favor do casal SasuSaku. Para isso, este artigo foi dividido em quatro partes que serão publicadas aos poucos, pois infelizmente, temos que dividir nosso tempo livre entre as nossas fics e a nossa vida pessoal também.

A primeira parte será dedicada única e exclusivamente aos argumentos utilizados no texto "_Os Sentimentos da Sakura"_. Serão citadas apenas as cenas também citadas no texto acima (salvo algumas exceções para uma explicação mais elaborada) e relacionadas com a opinião do autor para mostrar que não passam de argumentos vazios e sem sentido.

Como o tal texto não foi imparcial como promete ser, os tais "sentimentos da Sakura" relacionados ao Sasuke foram deliberadamente esquecidos. Assim, a segunda parte será dedicada a mostrar cenas que mostram o que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke.

A terceira parte é voltada aos fãs de SasuSaku. As cenas mais comoventes no anime/mangá e que mostram o que o Sasuke sente pela Sakura. Sim, pois que a Sakura ama o Sasuke todo mundo sabe, o que realmente importa é entender o que se passa na cabeça do Uchiha - que está cada dia mais confusa. E o Kishimoto vem dando toques sutis ao longo da sua história que muitos gostam de esquecer para provar suas teorias absurdas. Se você não gosta do casal, nem perca tempo – você não vai conseguir nos convencer do contrário e não vai gostar do que temos para falar.

A quarta e última parte deverá ser dedicada a uma personagem que muita gente gosta de "esquecer" quando o assunto é NaruSaku: Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

**Considerações sobre as autoras:**

**BastetAzazis:**

Para quem ainda não me conhece do Nyah, ffnet, Orkut, MSN, etc... Eu sou a Carla, ou Bastet, ou BastetAzazis. Comecei a acompanhar Naruto pelo anime que ficou super famoso entre meus amigos e viviam insistindo para que eu assistisse. Depois de um feriadão sem nada para fazer, resolvi encarar uma maratona de 3 ou 4 temporadas seguidas e me apaixonei pela história. O Naruto é o meu personagem preferido (embora alguns não acreditem), mas quando vi aquela cena magnífica do Sasuke acordando após o selo amaldiçoado, perguntando pela Sakura, e aquele abraço dela conseguindo refrear o poder do selo do Orochimaru, me apaixonei pelo casal. Como o Kishimoto é um escritor muito malvado e tirou o Sasuke da história, meu único remédio foi começar a escrever fics. Tirando alguns lapsos, a maioria delas é SasuSaku, pois não agüento ver esses dois separados.

**Mye-chan:**

Bem, eu não sou tão conhecida como a Carla-chan no Nyah!, nem no Orkut, visto que não posto fics em nenhuma comunidade, mas os que me conhecem do sabem o quanto eu admiro e apoio o amor que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke. E isso é fato, só quem _não quer_ enxergar é que não vê. Veja bem, estamos falando dos sentimentos da _Sakura_ em relação ao Sasuke, e não vice-versa (mas eu particularmente acho que ele nutre _sim_ algo por ela). E no momento que me falaram dessa "análise imparcial", eu não pude ficar quieta. Porque o que me irritou, além da declaração de imparcialidade totalmente falsa, foi a forma como rebaixaram os profundos sentimentos da nossa rosadinha para um "amor ilusório e egoísta". E eu estarei defendendo aqui, junto com a Carla-chan (e não poderia ter parceira melhor), as nossas teses e contrapontos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Os sentimentos da Sakura em relação ao Naruto**

Se você ainda não leu o texto que nos fez escrever esse artigo, é interessante ler para continuar. Algumas opiniões do autor serão citadas, mas pode ficar fora de contexto se o texto original não for lido na íntegra.

**O texto começa citando o 3º capítulo do mangá. Aquela cena em que o Naruto está disfarçado de Sasuke. Vamos colar alguns trechos da opinião do autor aqui:**

1 -_ "Sakura não ama Sasuke de verdade. É fato. Se ela o amasse como ele realmente é, não teria uma reação positiva diante de seu comportamento tão diferente do nada."_

**Bastet**: Alôooooo! Isso acontece no início do mangá! É óbvio que a Sakura não ama o Sasuke. Ela mal o conhece. Nesta fase o Sasuke é simplesmente o cara mais bonito da academia, aquele que todas as meninas são gamadas e, por isso, o antagonista do personagem principal: Naruto. Ele é o ninja número 1, enquanto o Naruto é o "número 1 de trás para frente". Sakura, como uma menina normal e ainda por cima a menina que o Naruto acha a mais bonita da turma, é gamada no Sasuke como todas as outras. Todo mundo sabe do que estou falando. Toda sala tinha um carinha que era o "gatinho" da turma, que fazia todas as meninas andarem suspirando pelos cantos. Isso não significa que todas elas o amam. Aliás, isso não tem nada a ver com amor.

Ainda, o nome deste episódio no mangá é "Uchiha Sasuke". Ou seja, a intenção do autor é nos apresentar o personagem Uchiha Sasuke, que será até o fim da série o antagonista principal do Naruto. A intenção é mostrar a rivalidade dos dois, e a Sakura é só mais um dos vários motivos para essa rivalidade. Se a intenção fosse mostrar o verdadeiro amor da vida do Naruto, o nome do episódio seria "Haruno Sakura!!".

**Mye-chan**: Corretíssimo o posicionamento da Carla-chan! É mais do que lógico que uma menina de 12 anos não conheça o amor (fora o amor de âmbito familiar) nessa época, ela ainda não teve experiências, ainda está imatura demais; o mundinho dela se resumia ao ambiente escolar, as suas amigas e a sua família. A paixonite dela _nessa época_ é, concordo, infantil e egoísta. Mas, quem nunca teve uma paixonite assim? Ainda mais sendo esta a sua primeira experiência relacionada ao amor? Porém esta parte será importante mais adiante na história para mostrar a evolução da personagem e dos seus sentimentos, por isso que foi assim relatada por Kishimoto-sensei.

2 - "_Naruto entende Sakura. Ele vai lá e diz exatamente o que ela gostaria de ouvir, sendo sincero._"

**Bastet**: Bom, o Kishimoto nunca escondeu que o Naruto lambe o chão que a Sakura pisa. Mas este é um sentimento do Naruto, então não deveria ser citado num texto que se diz imparcial sobre os sentimentos da Sakura.

**Mye-chan**: Eu tenho outra colocação a fazer. O autor da análise defende que o Naruto disse à Sakura o que ela gostaria que alguém dissesse para ela. Tudo bem, pode até ser isso, mas como dito antes, ela era imatura, e o que Naruto disse ali era nada mais do que um flerte! Qualquer menina que está em fase de crescimento, descobrindo sua sexualidade, adoraria ouvir um flerte, ainda mais do menino que ela gosta - lembre-se que ela pensa ser o Sasuke ali.

3 - "_Pois bem, Sakura sentiu que o olhar do NARUTO olhava através do seu coração. Isso tem um simbolismo enorme. Porque isso mostra que, enquanto o amor de Sakura por Sasuke se resume a aparência dele e ao que ela pensa que ele é, o de Naruto por Sakura vai além."_

**Bastet**: Novamente, estamos falando do que o Naruto sente, que nunca escondeu que é apaixonado pela Sakura. Acho que no item 1 deixei bem claro que a Sakura ainda nãoama o Sasuke nesta altura da história e, realmente, só está interessada nele pela sua aparência.

**Mye-chan**: E eu pergunto: como uma menina imatura e inexperiente, como a Sakura naquele momento, saberia isso? Como ela saberia diferenciar um olhar que ela _quer_ _sentir_, de outro qualquer? Além disso, olhem bem o quadrinho (página 14, contada a partir da capa). Onde que aquele olhar era "carinhoso"? Isso era o que _ela_, a menina apaixonada, _queria_ enxergar. Transforme a cena em um texto em primeira pessoa: aquilo seria o que ela, a menina imatura, acredita ser, e não o que realmente é. Eu teria outras colocações a fazer sobre os sentimentos do Naruto e sobre a colocação do autor, mas vamos nos concentrar nos sentimentos da Sakura, não é?

* * *

**A segunda cena discutida é o teste do Kakashi, quando o Naruto vai atacá-lo e a Sakura olha admirada com a audácia dele em enfrentar o sensei.**

1 -_ "Sakura __**não**__ odeia Naruto."_

**Bastet**: E...? Eu também não odeio um monte de garotos e nem por isso sou apaixonada por eles. É óbvio que a Sakura iria se admirar de ver o Naruto atacar o Kakashi, todo mundo o considera o pior aluno da classe, ninguém esperava que ele fosse capaz daquilo.

**Mye-chan**: Eu nem sabia que tinha gente que acreditava que ela realmente o odiasse, mesmo porque "ódio" é um sentimento forte e profundo demais para uma garotinha inocente como a Sakura sentir, considerando que ela teve uma infância relativamente normal. O que ela sentia antes pelo Naruto era uma antipatia, porque ela não o conhecia direito, e o que o mangá mostra é que ela está começando a ver quem é Uzumaki Naruto. E isso é normal, o Sasuke mesmo também se impressionou com ele. (E, se seguir a linha de pensamento do autor do texto, então o Sasuke também está se apaixonando pelo Naruto, e aliás, o Kakashi e metade da vila também! Transformaram um mangá shonen em festa yaoi!)

* * *

**A partir daí, o texto se esquece de todas as cenas SasuSaku que existem na saga onde eles partem para o País da Onda e lutam contra o Zabuza, e pula para o Exame Chuunin. Ah, sim, o texto também "esquece" de comentar o apoio que ela recebe do Sasuke quando eles vão se inscrever no exame, e também "esquece" do Lee.**

**Seguindo pela fase do torneio, o texto cita a 10ª questão do Ibiki, onde a Sakura se mostra preocupada com o Naruto.**

1 - "_Não quero dizer que Sakura está interessada romanticamente por Naruto, e sim que Naruto está subindo em seu conceito."_

**Bastet**: Concordo, a Sakura não está, assim como nunca esteve, interessada no Naruto. Essa cena é para mostrar justamente o que a saga que o texto "esquece" de comentar nos mostrou. Que os três, Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto, finalmente formaram um time, uma célula tripla como o Kakashi diz que eles devem ser quando começa a treiná-los. Aliás, é por isso que os três passam para a segunda fase do Exame.

**Mye-chan**: Não se pode esquecer que o anime/mangá "Naruto", tem como tema foco os laços que interligam as pessoas e o crescimento. A amizade verdadeira, que também pode ser considerada um amor fraternal, é um dos laços mais fortes que ligam as pessoas. E o Naruto está subindo no conceito de todos, não apenas do o time 7; lembre-se: no começo da saga, ele não tinha amigos, seus colegas de classe também o menosprezavam. Aliás, Sasuke foi o primeiro que o reconheceu e o aceitou, antes mesmo da Sakura, o próprio Naruto admite isso (vide capítulo 303 do mangá).

* * *

**E finalmente chegamos a nossa cena favorita da Sakura. O corte de cabelo. É engraçado como a cena que mostrou que, finalmente, a Sakura deixou de gostar "do menino mais bonito da turma" para realmente sentir algo mais profundo e verdadeiro pelo "companheiro de time" é tão levianamente confundida como uma prova de que ela nunca gostou realmente do Sasuke.**

1 - "_Sakura deixou o cabelo crescer como um símbolo do amor ao Sasuke." _

**Bastet**: ERRADO! Ela deixou o cabelo crescer porque alguém lhe disse que o Sasuke – o "gatinho" da turma – gostava de meninas de cabelo comprido. Mais uma vez, isso não tem nada a ver com amor e sim com a competição entre ela e Ino pela atenção do "gatinho" Sasuke.

**Mye-chan**: Como a Carla-chan disse, o ato de deixar o cabelo crescer não representa o amor dela pelo Sasuke, mesmo porque o que ela sentia na época que começou a deixar seu cabelo crescer era uma paixonite boba e infantil. Era um ato de vaidade; símbolo da imaturidade dela como ninja e da imaturidade do sentimento dela em relação ao Sasuke.

2 - "_Na hora em que ela corta o cabelo, vemos Sakura refletir sobre seus sentimentos com relação aos dois e concluir que é imatura. Então, ela corta o cabelo. Para mim, é como se ela estivesse desistindo de Sasuke e resolvendo, finalmente, abandonar a paixão infantil e crescer._"

**Bastet**: Está tudo certo, até a hora do "desistindo do Sasuke". Desistindo?? O Sasuke estava desmaiado, o Naruto e o Lee também. Ela estava lá, sozinha, a única barreira entre 3 ninjas do Som, visivelmente mais fortes que ela, e o Sasuke, a quem eles falaram que tinham a missão de matar. Ela desistiu do Sasuke?? Deixou a Kin prendê-la pelo precioso cabelo para os outros dois irem matar o Sasuke?? Não!! Foi justamente o contrário! Ela se despiu de toda a vaidade para salvar uma pessoa importante! Uma das grandes lições daquela saga do Zabuza que, repito, foi "esquecida" de ser citada. Como o nome do episódio do anime sugere, ela finalmente floresceu... cresceu... mostrando que seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke estavam muito além da paixonite de criança.

**Mye-chan**: É isso aí, Carla-chan, disse tudo! Eu vou só ressaltar aqui que cortar o cabelo, no Japão, representa um sinal de transição, de mudança. Podem pesquisar por aí, em diversos mangás, animes e novelas a transição é marcada pelo corte de cabelo; é uma questão cultural. E, no caso específico aqui, a transição da Sakura é de uma menina fraca e, arrisco-me a dizer, fútil, para uma menina de espírito forte, corajosa, e que lutará até o fim pelos entes queridos. Tanto é que ela não estava pensando se o Sasuke-kun gostava dela ou não naquela cena, ela estava pensando no quanto era fraca, e em como sempre estava sendo protegida e nunca podendo fazer nada em troca. Ela queria mudar isso, queria ser a que protege e não a que "apenas observa as costas dos outros". Essa é a transição, esse é o florescer. E em minha opinião pessoal, foi ali que eu comecei a gostar da personagem Sakura de verdade.

3 - _"__Tanto que ela podia ter se livrado da Kin de várias outras maneiras sem cortar o cabelo, mas preferiu cortar._"

**Bastet**: Quais? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma que causasse maior efeito surpresa (essa é a maior tática dos ninjas) que cortar o próprio cabelo, que era a única coisa que a prendia a Kin.

**Mye-chan**: Sabe que eu até hoje ainda estou tentando encontrar outra saída... Porque, realmente, o que ela poderia fazer que surpreendesse e conseguisse abalar os inimigos? Sei lá, talvez se ela fizesse um strip-tease também adiantasse... Mas, pensando bem, ela ainda não tinha "corpo"... Então teve que ser o cabelo mesmo. (Okay, desculpe a brincadeira boba.)

4 - "_Não foi por necessidade, foi por opção. Sem falar que, mesmo depois, ela nunca mais deixa o cabelo crescer. (...) Ou seja, ela cortou mais uma vez por livre e espontânea vontade._"

**Bastet**: Como disse, agora que a Sakura "floresceu", ela não precisa mais manter o cabelo comprido para conquistar o "gatinho" da turma. (Pessoalmente, não acredito que o Sasuke teria alguma preferência por cabelos compridos ou curtos, aquilo era só um boato, que perdeu totalmente o sentindo quando ela passou a conviver mais ele).

**Mye-chan**: E ela também manteve o cabelo curto porque ela deixou de se preocupar essencialmente com a vaidade, e passou a pensar como a kunoichi que ela é. Cabelo comprido requer tratamento e pode atrapalhar nas missões. Agora, se você acredita no amor do Naruto nesta época, recomendo não ler o que tem dentro deste parêntese. _(Reparem nas reações do Sasuke e do Naruto quando acordam e vêem a Sakura. Sasuke fica furioso com os inimigos pelo estado lamentável dela, enquanto que a primeira coisa com a qual o Naruto se importa é o estado do __cabelo__ dela. Isso é amor? Pra mim parece mais com a mesma paixonite que a Sakura nutria pelo Sasuke antes.)_

* * *

**Muitas cenas SasuSaku "esquecidas" e o texto, que deveria ser imparcial, relembra a cena do Sasuke insistindo para a Sakura que quem a salvou do Gaara foi o Naruto e não ele.**

1 - "_Então Sakura olha Naruto. Olha com um olhar de admiração. (...) E minha teoria de que Naruto está subindo cada vez mais ao conceito de Sakura está ficando mais evidente._"

**Bastet**: Corretíssimo!! Afinal, só se a Sakura fosse uma bruxa sem coração para não admirar o Naruto depois de saber que foi salva por ele. Só por isso ela ia deixar de gostar do Sasuke? Não.

**Mye-chan**: A não ser, é claro, que ela não possa sentir o sentimento de amizade pelo Naruto. Eu não sei, na sociedade moderna em que eu vivo, homens e mulheres podem ter uma amizade verdadeira. Mas talvez eu esteja enganada, então devo ter milhões de namorados soltos por aí...

* * *

**Chegamos a mais uma das nossas cenas favoritas do anime/mangá. Sasuke finalmente deixa Konoha. Um prato cheio para quem é contra SasuSaku. Mas vamos ver o que o texto "imparcial" diz...**

1 – _"Sakura diz que queria ir onde o Sasuke fosse, não importava onde. De certa forma isso foi um tanto egoísta, afinal, ele não queria que ela fosse, e se ela queria ir, era pra estar ao lado dele sempre, satisfazendo o seu desejo."_

**Mye-chan**: Essa parte me deixou realmente revoltada. Acusar o amor que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke, que seria capaz de sacrificar a sua felicidade, conforto e segurança, apenas para garantir que ele não estivesse sozinho em território inimigo, para garantir que caso ele precisasse de qualquer tipo de ajuda ou conforto ela estaria ao lado dele, acusar esse amor incondicional de egoísta foi algo realmente revoltante para mim. Com certeza a pessoa egoísta vai querer largar o conforto, arriscar a própria vida, ser acusada de traição, largar todos os entes queridos e seu lar, _apenas_ para estar ao lado do cara por quem ela sente "um amor ilusório", como foi dito; _com certeza isso é uma prova de egoísmo. Porque todo mundo sabe que as pessoas gostam de arriscar a vida e sofrer por vontade própria_. (Notem o sarcasmo, por favor.)

**Bastet:** Pois é... Eu ainda estou tentando entender onde está a parte egoísta disso tudo. Mas vai ver que no meu dicionário, a palavra egoísmo tem outro significado e por isso ainda não consegui entender... Entretanto, uma coisa que poucas pessoas enxergam nessa cena é que, ao contrário do Kakashi e do Naruto – que sempre insistiram para que o Sasuke desistisse da sua vingança – a Sakura é a única pessoa em Konoha que entende os reais motivos dele deixar a vila. Ela não concorda com ele, acha que a vingança o fará infeliz, mas entende a posição dele, chegando a ponto de apoiá-lo, dizendo que se ele realmente precisa ir, ela não o impedirá, mas partirá junto com ele. Isso, com certeza, não é fruto de uma paixonite infantil. Isso sim é amor, aceitar os erros/defeitos do outro e tentar ajudá-lo. E onde está o "egoísmo" nesse ato? Eu ainda não encontrei...

2 - "_Deixar pai e mãe por causa de um amor é algo irracional, sem sentido._" (Sobre a Sakura dizer que se o Sasuke precisava mesmo partir, ela partiria com ele.)

**Bastet**: É mesmo? Puxa, que pena, mas parece que quem escreveu isso nunca amou realmente uma pessoa. Eu, felizmente, posso dizer que amo uma pessoa a ponto de ir com ela onde for necessário e sei que meus pais me apoiariam totalmente. Pensando bem, se transportar a situação para o mundo real, eu já fiz isso!

3 – _"O amor verdadeiro é algo que não deixa quem nos criou preocupados ou tristes e sim felizes por verem seu filho(a) feliz por ter encontrado alguém que ama, mesmo que venha a morar longe deles. Sem contar também deixar os amigos, aqueles que sempre estão ao nosso lado e que nos ajudam quando sempre precisamos (o caso do Naruto em relação a ela)."_

**Mye-chan**: E desde quando o amor virou algo tão "lógico" assim? Eu queria muito saber de onde essa teoria de "amor" foi tirada, porque, que eu saiba, o amor não é algo assim tão facilmente explicado. Do jeito que está retratado, parece até que podemos _escolher_ quem iremos amar – se fosse assim a vida seria muito mais fácil. Aliás, essa teoria destrói o clássico de Shakespeare, "Romeu & Julieta", afinal, eles viveram um romance contra a vontade de seus pais, e no fim acabaram se matando, sem se importar com a dor que eles sentiriam. _Mas, quem é Shakespeare para falar sobre amor, não é?_

4 – "_Esse amor era nada mais nada menos que um amor ilusório, um amor de adolescente: essa fase é assim mesmo, quem aqui não teve um grande amor que faria loucuras pra poder te o(a) amado(a) ao lado._"

**Bastet**: Concordo, é um amor de adolescente. Por isso os sentimentos exagerados, amar ou morrer, etc. Mas poxa, é muito triste ouvir alguém dizer que esse tipo de amor é ilusório. Talvez seja por isso que o autor do texto não é capaz de acreditar no amor da Sakura e, nos parágrafos seguintes, confunde uma grande amizade com paixão.

5 – "_Sakura é orgulhosa, jamais ela aceitaria perder para sua rival. E isso mostra que seu sentimento por Sasuke não é nada verdadeiro, até porque um de seus motivos era ter Sasuke como troféu para provar a Ino que é melhor._"

**Bastet**: Sakura é orgulhosa? Alguém que se humilha como ela se humilhou daquele jeito é orgulhosa? No meu dicionário, o conceito de orgulho é outro. Quanto à rivalidade dela com a Ino, nessa altura do mangá, já estava bem resolvida e creio que todos concordam que a Sakura cresceu no episódio já citado da Floresta.

**Mye-chan**: O meu o conceito de orgulho também é outro, Carla-chan, provavelmente o mesmo que o seu. Mas acho que devemos ser umas alienadas, afinal, uma pessoa orgulhosa como a Sakura nunca se humilharia frente ao garoto que gosta, declarando seu amor com grandes chances de ser rejeitada; uma pessoa orgulhosa como a Sakura nunca imploraria ao Naruto, com lágrimas nos olhos e em frente à meia dúzia de pessoas – mostrando a todos sua debilidade –, para que ele trouxesse o Uchiha de volta; uma pessoa orgulhosa como ela nunca mudaria seu estilo de vida, passando a treinar arduamente, em função de outra pessoa. Creio que pessoas orgulhosas nunca fariam coisas assim. Acredito que o autor do texto se equivoca ao avaliar a personalidade da personagem. Sakura é uma das personagens que mais cresceu e amadureceu durante a série, e o autor faz uma análise da personalidade dela comparando sentimentos de quando ela era imatura e escondia o seu verdadeiro "eu". Mas ela foi crescendo, e a avaliação deveria acompanhar o crescimento dela; coisa que não ocorreu.

**Bastet:** Antes de passarmos para o próximo comentário, gostaria de fazer uma comparação entre essa cena (Sasuke abandonando a vila) e uma cena recente no mangá (Naruto partindo mais uma vez de Konoha para treinar com os sapos – episódio 409). O Naruto já fez isso uma vez quando deixou a vila para treinar com o Jiraya, mas isso foi na 1ª fase da história. Segundo o raciocínio do autor do texto, nessa altura do mangá (2ª fase, ou Shippuuden) a Sakura já estaria apaixonada pelo Naruto. Entretanto, notem que ela não derrama nenhuma lágrima com a partida dele. Claro, são situações diferentes: Sasuke está deixando a vila para se juntar ao inimigo, enquanto Naruto está deixando a vila para treinar com os antigos mestres do Jiraya – embora ambos façam isso procurando por vingança, nos dois casos ela entende que os amigos precisam partir. O que quero dizer é... Comparando todo o desespero dela quando percebeu que estava "perdendo" o Sasuke (que, segundo o autor, ela não ama), seria de esperar que, ao menos, se ela realmente amasse o Naruto, ela se sentisse um pouco triste por ficar mais uma vez sem notícias dele. Não estou dizendo que ela deveria tentar impedir o Naruto de partir, mas pelo menos alguma demonstração de que ela gosta dele ela faria.

* * *

**E agora que achávamos que teríamos itens e itens para discutir, infelizmente, mais uma vez, os sentimentos da Sakura em relação ao Sasuke foram ignorados para chegarmos à segunda fase do mangá, ou ao Shippuuden para quem acompanha o anime.**

**Tá bom, vamos pular todo o sofrimento dela com a partida do Sasuke, ignoraremos o motivo dela pedir para Tsunade a treinar, e focaremos na nova Sakura que aparece no Shippuuden. Sem inner, amadurecida (afinal, passaram-se dois anos) e depois de ter passado pelo treinamento com a Tsunade.**

1 - "_Depois de dois anos e meio sem vê-lo _(Naruto)_, Sakura (...) perguntou se ela estava mais feminina para ele._"

**Bastet**: Ah... lá vem o povo dizer que isso mostra que a Sakura gosta do Naruto. Ela está com 15 anos, sem ver o amigo há 2 anos, naquela fase menina/mulher com a curiosidade a flor da pele. É claro que ela ficaria curiosa se o Naruto percebeu alguma diferença nela – quem nunca foi adolescente que atire a primeira pedra.

Detalhe: o autor ressalta que, nesse reencontro deles, a Sakura está muito preocupada com a aparência do Naruto e com o que o Naruto pensa dela – e que isso é bem incomum. Quando chega ao famoso encontro dela com o Sasuke, naquele olhar embasbacado dela que a deixou sem palavras, aí o autor diz que é uma reação normal, que qualquer pessoa teria ao encontrar alguém que não vê há tanto tempo. Ou seja, cada vez mais me convenço que o autor do texto confunde **amor** e **amizade**.

**Mye-chan**: Acho que não tenho o que falar, a Carla-chan disse tudo. Só posso dizer que essa é a reação mais normal que existe. Coloquem-se no lugar da nossa rosadinha: vocês também não teriam curiosidade em saber o que um amigo(a) de sua infância achou de seu crescimento? Ainda mais uma menina como Sakura, que na infância teve problemas de auto-estima por causa da testa "fora do comum" e se achava uma tábua reta sem bunda e peitos (mas que se desenvolveram, visto que ela passou a fase da puberdade e o treinamento ajudou. Claro, ela não é tão desenvolvida quanto as outras kunoichis de sua idade – vide Ino, Tenten e Hinata -, mas também não é uma tábua, nee?).

2 - "_Apenas colocarei os pontos importantes, como aquele em que Chiyo-baa menciona sobre o Jinchuuriki que tiver seu Bijuu retirado, morrerá. Sakura sente um enorme aperto no coração ao meu ver e começa a chorar._"

**Bastet**: Você também não choraria se descobrisse que o seu melhor amigo tem alguma doença incurável e que ele pode morrer em breve? Detalhe para o "apenas colocarei os pontos mais importantes" – se esse é o ponto mais importante, é sinal de não há mais ponto nenhum para ser colocado.

**Mye-chan**: Eu não, pois sou super insensível, assim como a Sakura, já que ela só chora pela "cara-metade" dela. (Sarcasmo, novamente. Uma hora eu me canso, não se preocupem. Ou não.) Aliás, ela não chorou rios pelo Sasuke, ela não chorou pela Chiyo-baa (com quem ela conviveu o que, uns dois dias?), ela não chorou vendo a foto do time 7 (no qual, vale ressaltar, apenas um dos membros estava desaparecido, sem que ela tivesse quaisquer notícias do mesmo); ela nunca chorou nesses casos, porque ela é uma insensível que só chora quando o _amor da vida_ dela corre o risco de morrer.

* * *

**Com relação ao Naruto transformado em Kyuubi:**

1 - "_Sakura com a mão no peito após o flashback que ela tem em lembrança com Naruto. E isso nos mostra que não é apenas algum amor de amigo não. Pra mim, esse amor vai além, esse amor olha através do coração. Mas claro, Sakura não demonstra sentimentos, nem ela sabe dos sentimentos dela. O que nos mostra são apenas atos e mais atos e que prova um afeto enorme que ela tem para com Naruto._"

**Bastet**: Bom, o texto era para ser imparcial, mas tem uma opinião do autor, que logo em seguida se desmente dizendo que nesta cena nem a Sakura sabe o que está sentindo. E pior, ainda afirma que a Sakura não demonstra seus sentimentos.

Na opinião do autor, isso é amor (eu ainda estou tentando entender o que o autor define como amor, mas confesso que está difícil). Entretanto, analisando os parágrafos anteriores já deixaram bem claro que o autor não tem muita noção sobre sentimentos como **amor** e **amizade**. Por isso, novamente, confunde o afeto entre amigos com uma atração física.

Fazendo a mesma comparação que fiz anteriormente, se visse um amigo meu no estado que o Naruto estava, também ficaria abalada como a Sakura ficou – Ah, sim! Não se esqueçam que a Sakura não demonstra sentimentos, mas mesmo assim ficou abalada...

**Mye-chan**: Nossa, não quero ser amiga de uma pessoa que tem um conceito sobre amizade tão baixo. Porque, pelo conceito do autor do texto, amigo não se preocupa pela saúde de outro amigo, o amigo não se abalaria caso seu amigo se transformasse em um monstro; só amantes se preocupam assim. Além disso, a Sakura não demonstra sentimentos porque é orgulhosa, não é? (Modo sarcasmo no automático.) Então podemos dizer que ela é igualzinha ao Sasuke! Devem ser gêmeos, por isso não pode haver amor entre eles. (Por favor, aonde a Sakura é orgulhosa, insensível e não demonstra sentimentos? Acho que estamos lendo mangás diferentes então.)

2 – "_Logo após, vemos que Sakura corre até Naruto e diz para ele parar e que salvaria Sasuke para Naruto. Essa cena tem um simbolismo enorme, até porque nos mostra que ambos querem trazer o Sasuke um para o outro._"

**Mye-chan**: Claro que ela diz isso, e não é só porque ela quer trazer o Sasuke para o Naruto, é porque ela também quer o Sasuke de volta, e porque ela não quer que o amigo dela se transforme em um monstro para conseguir resgatar o outro amigo. Ela gosta dos dois, de maneiras diferentes (essa parte é minha opinião, admito), e não quer perder nenhum. Esse foi o conceito de célula tripla do Kakashi: a união e o companheirismo.

**Bastet**: Pois é, Mye-chan, mas talvez, deva ser difícil para uma pessoa que acha que o amor é egoísta e ilusório também acreditar numa amizade tão profunda. O Kakashi teria um enorme trabalho em treinar um time com o autor deste texto...

3 - "_E Yamato tenta insinuar algum sentimento existente relacionado ao amor, mas falha ao tentar, pois, Naruto acorda cortando a conversa de Yamato e Sakura._"

**Bastet**: Ah, sim... O grande trunfo dos fãs de NaruSaku – a única cena que pode levar uma fã de SasuSaku à dúvida frente as inúmeras cenas SasuSaku do mangá/anime. Se fosse uma situação real, diria que o Yamato conhece muito pouco da história do Time 7 para entender os sentimentos da Sakura. Como se trata de uma história, acredito que o Kishimoto não colocaria essa cena aí sem um propósito. É importante notar que no início do mangá a Sakura era extremamente mal educada com o Naruto, dizia para todo mundo que o odiava e o tratava muito mal. O que o Yamato nota nas atitudes da Sakura com relação ao Naruto é justamente o oposto do início do mangá. Eu acredito que o que o Kishimoto quer nos mostrar é que ela finalmente reconheceu o Naruto, que ele é uma pessoa importante para ela e não mais o garoto irritante que ela odiava. Toda essa saga do mangá, para mim, serve para mostrar o fortalecimento dos laços de amizade entre a Sakura e o Naruto, pois eles vão precisar estar muito unidos para conseguir buscar o Sasuke.

**Mye-chan**: Concordo plenamente com a Carla-chan, acho que de todas as cenas citadas no texto, esta é a única que pode ser levada em consideração. Mesmo assim, onde está a prova de que o que o Yamato iria falar era que a Sakura era apaixonada pelo Naruto? Essa é apenas a conclusão a qual os fãs de NaruSaku chegaram. Ainda assim, se fosse algo relacionado a "amor", quem prova que ele se referia ao amor do tipo "homem/mulher"? Em minha opinião, e eu ressalto isso, o sentimento que ambos têm um para o outro é uma amizade muito forte, que acabou se transformando em amor fraternal, de irmãos. Mas, como essa parte é relacionada à interpretação, cada um interpreta como quiser.

**Bastet:** Eu ainda gostaria de ressaltar uma coisa. Lembrem-se que o único time capaz de passar na "dificílima" prova do Kakashi-sensei foi o Time 7. Ou seja, apesar de todos os times ninjas estarem ligados pelos ideais de companheirismo e amizade, a amizade entre Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto é singular, sendo os três os únicos que conseguiram formar a tal "célula tripla" do Kakashi. Seguindo este raciocínio, é um tanto óbvio que, mesmo sendo ninja, o Yamato se admirasse com a união e o companheirismo entre a Sakura e o Naruto.

4 - "_E então eu me pergunto: O que ela quer demonstrar pro Naruto? O que tanto ela quer fazer de grande pra ele? Ela quer retribuir o amor do loiro a altura? Ela quer retribuir os sentimentos que ele possui para com ela? Ela quer demonstrar e não consegue?_"

**Bastet**: Ah, essa é fácil! O Naruto mudou radicalmente o sentido da sua vida depois que o Sasuke abandonou Konoha. Ele queria ser Hokage, mas agora, quer trazer o Sasuke de volta. Ela acha que ele faz isso por causa dela (o que só é verdade em parte). Poxa! O cara faz tudo isso por ela e ela não consegue fazer nada para ajudá-lo! É claro que ela se sente na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa por ele. Como disse, é uma amizade muito bonita, e acho muito triste que as pessoas não consigam acreditar nesse tipo de sentimento.

**Mye-chan**: Ela quer ajudar, ela não quer ser mais o estorvo que era quando genin, ela quer estar no mesmo nível do Naruto e do Sasuke, quer ser útil, quer retribuir todo o carinho e dedicação do amigo; afinal, ela também passou por um treinamento com uma sannin e ainda acredita que só consegue ajudar com coisas pequenas.

**

* * *

**

Chegamos à outra cena que fãs de NaruSaku adoram usar. Sakura parte para cima do Sasuke e ele ameaça revidá-la. Yamato interfere e acaba sendo atingido pelo golpe do Sasuke.

1 - "_Sasuke como Sakura estavam dispostos a atacar um ao outro. Sakura, pelo que disse a Naruto e Sasuke, por mero capricho, segundo ele próprio. Sim, muitas pessoas acreditam que "ele sabia que Yamato ia interferir", "ele não queria machucar a Sakura", etc. Mas enquanto isso não for provado, Sasuke realmente tinha intenção de matá-la. Está no mangá._"

**Bastet**: Eu sou uma dessas pessoas, mas como ainda não está provado não vou entrar no mérito da questão. Entretanto, o fato do Sasuke atacar a Sakura pode significar que ele não sente nada por ela, mas não prova o oposto. Agora, quanto ao fato da Sakura atacar o Sasuke... Ela diz que faz isso para ajudar o Naruto, porque não ia mais ficar olhando. Atacar o Sasuke significa que ela não gosta mais dele? Não neste caso, onde a única maneira de levá-lo de volta para Konoha seria derrotando-o. Ela está disposta a lutar contra ele para carregá-lo de volta para casa, mesmo porque ela já sabia que apenas as palavras dela não dariam resultado.

Gostaria de deixar uma opinião SasuSaku neste item. Eu acredito que a Sakura tenha uma vontade enorme de que o Sasuke a veja lutando, para que ele finalmente a reconheça como uma kunoichi forte. O treinamento árduo que ela teve com a Tsunade foi movido pela vontade de buscar o Sasuke e livrá-lo do Orochimaru, mostrando que suas motivações ainda estão ligadas ao Sasuke, não ao Naruto.

**Mye-chan**: Acho que a Carla-chan já disse o que tínhamos que falar sobre os sentimentos da Sakura nesta cena. Mas, em defesa do Sasuke-kun, só porque tem muita gente que tem um péssimo conceito sobre ele, eu digo que a prova de que o Sasuke não pretendia matar ela está em vários pontos: Primeiro, pela luta contra eles e pela luta contra o Orochimaru, Deidara e Itachi, percebemos que se ele realmente quisesse matá-los, ele já teria conseguido. Eles mesmos admitem depois que o Sasuke estava em um nível bem mais alto que o deles. Olhem a cena que ele supostamente iria "matar" o Naruto: Ele tira a Kusanagi (a espada dele) da bainha de forma lenta, e já tinha avisado ele que pretendia matá-lo desta vez. Se quisesse mesmo, teria feito sem avisar, teria usado sua velocidade. Segunda prova: ele sabia que alguém iria salvá-la, da mesma forma como alguém "salvou" o Naruto. E como ele saberia isso? Porque ele conhece os ensinamentos de equipe do Kakashi, afinal, ele aprendeu isso dele. Terceira e maior prova: em capítulos futuros, ele demonstra compaixão por desconhecidos, gente "inocente": todos os ninjas com os quais lutou em treinamento e não matou – inclusive sendo recriminado pelo Orochimaru, que o acusa de não ser capaz de matar o Itachi com essa atitude (mangá capítulo 343), todos os presos do Orochimaru que soltou, pois, se não tivesse sentimentos bons, teria os deixado apodrecerem nas celas (mangá capítulo 348), ou quando admitiu que pretendia eliminar apenas os anciões (pelo menos na versão em inglês dizia que ele só planejava atacar os velhos, e ninguém mais ("I'll kill the elders... I don't plan to target anyone else.") – e não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu na tradução para o português, é por isso que não confio em traduções.). Então, alguém que não consegue matar inocentes, não conseguiria nunca matar seus próprios amigos, pessoas que ele reconheceu terem sido importantes em sua vida – por isso que ele "cortou" os laços. Mas aí alguém pergunta: então pra que ele fez todo esse teatro? Simples: Porque Orochimaru estava vigiando seus passos, suas atitudes, tanto é que ele apareceu imediatamente quando o Sasuke fez menção de usar outro jutsu mais potente. Sasuke é um personagem inteligente, se ele quer enganar seu inimigo, teria que enganar primeiro seus amigos.

**

* * *

**

Última cena comentada no texto:

1 - "_No Ichiraku Ramén, Sakura estava encarregada para cuidar de Naruto, pois, o mesmo quebrou o braço ao usar seu novo jutsu. Sakura tenta dar comida na boca do Naruto. E então a conclusão disso é: Sakura e Naruto estão evoluindo, seus sentimentos estão à tona, a relação deles está mais íntima do que parece. Lembram da cena, no começo do mangá, em que Sakura não queria nem sequer dar comida na boca de Naruto? Pois é... Nesta cena nos mostra claramente, isso fora à cara de segundas intenções dela dizendo que não podia evitar. E cá entre nós, não podia evitar o que?_"

**Bastet**: Realmente, é uma cena muito bonitinha. Eu me lembro de ter ficado muito feliz pelos dois quando li isso no mangá. Como o próprio autor diz, ele nos faz relembrar da Sakura imatura do início da história (que não queria ajudar o Naruto) com a nova Sakura, agora unida por laços muito fortes de amizade com o Naruto. Não vou repetir todos os comentários que deixei acima porque seria redundante, como todo o texto foi em tentar provar que não existe amizade entre homem/mulher.

**Mye-chan**: Novamente, a Carla-chan disse tudo. É por isso que a gente se entende, pensamos da mesma forma! Só irei complementar sobre o que foi dito nas últimas linhas, aquela parte da Sakura dizer ao Naruto que "_não podia evitar". _Acho que isso nem poderia ser considerado NaruSaku, por dois motivos: primeiro porque a fala não se encaixa no contexto, e, segundo, porque a tradução está errada, novamente. Do inglês, pra quem entende "I guess I'll help ya", traduzindo para "Eu acho que vou te ajudar" (nem sei de onde saiu essa de "Eu acho que não posso evitar"). Ajudar em que? Ajudar ele a comer, pois ele não conseguia segurar os hashis (talheres japoneses) com a mão esquerda. Agora faz sentido. E, sobre a cara de segundas intenções dela... É só ver na página seguinte: era apenas uma brincadeira que ela fez com a ajuda do Sai. E no final quem deu de comer a ele foi o Kakashi. Acho que isso encerra o assunto.

Apenas para finalizar, se este texto fosse realmente imparcial, haveria inúmeras citações de cenas que mostram o que a Sakura sente pelo Sasuke, e até mesmo pelo Lee (esse, sim, foi sumariamente "esquecido"). Cenas com muito mais força e simbolismo, que fariam de cenas como esta última citada, quando a Sakura faz uma brincadeira com o fato do Naruto não conseguir se alimentar por estar com o braço quebrado, nada mais do que ela realmente é: uma cena bonitinha de uma amiga cuidando de outro, uma amostra de como as coisas mudaram desde que eles se conheceram e entraram para o mesmo time.

Afinal, o assunto principal do mangá é a AMIZADE. Kishimoto já conseguiu unir Naruto e Sakura através deste laço, agora só falta trazer o Sasuke de volta, mostrando que é a amizade do Naruto (e não o amor da Sakura) que irá salvá-lo de toda aquela confusão dele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Os sentimentos da Sakura em relação ao Sasuke**

Bem, continuando com o que propusermos no início do texto, esta segunda parte será dedicada a mostrar outras cenas no mangá que também dizem respeito aos sentimentos da Sakura, mas não necessariamente relacionados ao Naruto. A maioria delas será uma tentativa de mostrar como os sentimentos dela evoluíram, principalmente em relação ao Sasuke, mas outros personagens poderão ser citados também. Em alguns trechos, também haverá um paralelo entre sentimentos/ações relacionados ao Naruto.

A partir deste segundo capítulo, a Cassi também está participando das análises. Assim, reforço que este artigo junta as opiniões minhas (BastetAzazis), da Mye-chan e agora também da Cassi.

**Cassi:** Como Bastet-chan disse, estarei argumentando sobre as cenas com foco nos sentimentos da Sakura. Para quem não me conhece eu sou Cassi Ayanami; acredito que alguns ativos das comunidades Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-Chan e Uzumaki Naruto já me conhecem.

* * *

**Parte I - Evolução**

Cenas do primeiro ano da série não devem ser usadas como argumentos para um ou outro casal, afinal os personagens principais ainda não estão totalmente desenvolvidos e vários deles (não apenas a Sakura) mostram uma grande evolução em suas personalidades e em seus sentimentos ao longo da série, assim como nós, seres humanos, passamos por transformações ao longo de nossa vida. Entretanto, é importante que sejam citadas, principalmente para mostrar como era a Sakura antes de se tornar gennin.

A primeira aparição da Sakura no mangá é no capítulo 3: "_Uchiha Sasuke_". E o Kishimoto nos apresenta claramente que ela é só mais uma _fangirl_ do Sasuke, junto com todas as outras meninas da classe, totalmente alheia a qualquer coisa que não tivesse "Sasuke Uchiha" envolvido, e afirmando que o Naruto era "irritante" porque ele a impedia de viver seu "amor". É o cenário típico para mostrar que o personagem principal (Naruto) almeja ser exatamente como o seu antagonista (Sasuke) – o melhor da turma, o cara por quem a menina que ele gosta é apaixonada. Ah sim, como muitas garotas da idade dela, ela se acha feia e é insegura quanto a conseguir realmente conquistar o Sasuke algum dia.

Em seguida, Sakura mostra uma enorme insensibilidade com o garoto que ela diz amar, fazendo uma declaração contra o Naruto que também o afetava, dizendo que o loirinho era sem modos porque era órfão e se esquecendo (ou talvez ela nem soubesse, o mangá é um pouco dúbio nesse sentido) que o Sasuke também havia perdido a família. A resposta do Sasuke é perfeita: _"A tristeza de levar uma bronca dos pais não é nada comparado com o que ele sente. Você é irritante."_ (Tradução livre a partir da versão em inglês publicada na MangaShare). Após a bronca que recebe dele, é a primeira vez que vemos a Sakura pensando no Naruto com um pouco mais de consideração, mostrando o quanto a opinião do Sasuke é importante para ela, fazendo-a repensar suas ações.

Uma situação semelhante ocorre no teste do Kakashi para aprová-los como gennins, que se segue nos capítulos 4 a 8. Mais uma vez, Sakura parece mais preocupada com o Sasuke que com o time em si, inclusive sendo repreendida pelo Kakashi por causa disso. Quando o Naruto é proibido de almoçar, ela oferece a comida dela para ele, mas apenas depois que o Sasuke faz o mesmo. Mais uma vez, uma atitude do Sasuke a faz repensar suas próprias atitudes e mudar de idéia.

_Entretanto, deve-se salientar, sendo que já fora comentado no capítulo anterior, que Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto foram os únicos gennins capazes de passar na prova do Kakashi. Ou seja: antes mesmo de começarem a serem treinados pelo Kakashi, eles já tinham alguma noção de companheirismo e, logo em seguida, aprendem que aqueles que "não se preocupam com seus companheiros são piores que lixo". E isso é uma característica apenas deles três, já que foram os únicos ninjas treinados pelo Kakashi._

Finalmente, o Time 7 recebe uma missão que os obriga a deixar a vila e onde eles vivenciarão pela primeira vez os conceitos que o Kakashi os ensinou sobre ser uma "célula tripla". A missão se mostra muito superior que o imaginado, mas eles conseguem chegar ao País da Onda, e no capítulo 18, o Kakashi aproveita o "tempo livre" para treiná-los a manipular o chakra. Sakura é a primeira a conseguir fazer o exercício de subir em árvores, entretanto, ela está mais preocupada com o que o Sasuke pensa dela que com o seu crescimento como ninja. A ponto de, quando elogiada pelo sensei, Sakura gritar para ele se calar, pois não queria que o Sasuke ficasse ainda mais "bravo" por ela ter conseguido terminar o exercício antes dele.

Agora que Sakura nos foi apresentada como uma garota que vive em função do Sasuke, chegamos ao capítulo 31, onde Naruto derrota Haku, Kakashi luta contra Zabuza e Sakura está no seu posto protegendo o engenheiro responsável pela construção da ponte. Quando Sakura consegue enxergar o Naruto, ela comemora que ele está bem e logo em seguida pergunta pelo Sasuke. Com a simples reação do Naruto, ela repete a pergunta desesperadamente, pois se torna óbvio que ele não estava bem. O Naruto não tem coragem de responder, e Sakura começa a tremer, a ponto do senhor que ela tinha que proteger se oferecer para acompanhá-la, assim ela poderia correr até o corpo do Sasuke sem abandonar seu posto. E ela realmente faz isso. Ignora o Naruto totalmente para correr até onde o Sasuke estava caído e chora copiosamente enquanto declara o "dizer shinobi no 25": _"Não importa a situação, um shinobi deve guardar suas emoções, deve manter como prioridade a sua missão, e deve possuir um coração que nunca chora."_ (Tradução a partir da versão em inglês da MangaShare.)

E então o mundinho cor-de-rosa da Sakura caiu. A única pessoa por quem ela "vivia" estava morta. O desespero dela chega a ser palpável, e com certeza muitos derramaram lágrimas com essa cena. No capítulo anterior foi dito que é normal a Sakura chorar pela morte de um amigo (ou previsão de morte, no caso da cena discutida no Shippuuden), mas notem que há uma diferença muito grande entre o choro dela pelo Sasuke e pelo Naruto. Nesta cena, ela não está chorando apenas a perda de um amigo, mas a perda de todo sentido da vida dela até então. Felizmente, Sasuke estava vivo, mas como veremos a seguir, parece que alguma coisa nessa viagem mudou a Sakura...

No capítulo 34, quando os três já estão de volta a Konoha, Sakura começa a perceber que a relação entre Naruto e Sasuke está cada vez mais competitiva. É a primeira vez que ela aparece pensando neles como um time, preocupada com os dois companheiros que estão sempre brigando. Mas talvez o capítulo que mostra com maior clareza o efeito da missão no País da Onda nos sentimentos da Sakura é o 36: _"Sakura's Depression"_. Este é o capítulo onde o Kakashi os avisa do exame chuunin. Enquanto Naruto e Sasuke saem animados por terem sido indicados ao exame, vemos uma Sakura preocupada, pois se sente incapaz de realizar as provas, por não conseguir se manter no mesmo nível de Sasuke e Naruto. Depois de voltar da missão no País da Onda, Sakura entende que eles podem morrer em missões e que existem pessoas no mundo muito mais fortes que eles. Ao contrário do que se esperaria da Sakura do início do mangá, agora ela não está mais preocupada em se mostrar para o Sasuke. Ela percebe que pode não ser forte o suficiente para passar no exame chuunin e se sente culpada por não conseguir manter os dois amigos unidos.

No final do capítulo, Sasuke, percebendo que sua companheira está com algum problema, tenta animá-la, dizendo que ela é a mais perspicaz do time. Com isso, sua confiança é restabelecida e eles seguem para a inscrição no exame. Em contrapartida, alguns capítulos depois (38: "_Start_"), Sasuke é derrotado pelo Lee. Enquanto o Naruto aproveita a derrota para cutucar o Sasuke, que aparece cabisbaixo, Sakura se mostra realmente preocupada com ele e em como as palavras do Naruto podem afetá-lo. Esta é a primeira mostra que o amor que ela diz ter pelo Sasuke evoluiu. Conforme citado no início, ela enxergava apenas o "garoto perfeito", o "ninja no. 1", incapaz de sentir que poderia magoá-lo com suas palavras – é o amor egoísta que o próprio Kishimoto usa para descrever a Sakura. Agora sim, estamos começando a falar de um sentimento mais puro que a simples atração pelo "cara mais bonito da turma" e mais forte que uma amizade entre companheiros de time. Se ainda estivéssemos falando de um "amor egoísta", poderíamos esperar que ela corresse atrás do Lee, que se mostrou mais forte que o Sasuke e ainda lutou por causa dela.

Claro que, como toda transição, nada ocorre da noite para o dia, então algumas atitudes da Sakura ainda demonstram resquícios de imaturidade e fanatismo. Interiormente, a Sakura provavelmente ainda não percebe as transformações de seus sentimentos com relação ao Sasuke.

_Apenas para complementar... O Naruto não esconde para ninguém que é apaixonado pela Sakura, enquanto o Sasuke a trata com grosseria e, numa cena anterior, chega a mandar ela treinar mais porque é "mais fraca que o Naruto". Entretanto, o único a perceber que ela estava insegura e precisava de uma palavra de apoio foi o mesmo que se preocupou com o treinamento dela. Onde estava o "amor" do Naruto naquela hora?_

Mas a cena que mostra claramente a transformação da Sakura aparece apenas alguns capítulos adiante, na segunda prova do exame chuunin. Sozinha, com Naruto e Sasuke desmaiados, ela precisa cuidar dos companheiros de time e ainda se defender de qualquer ataque.

Nos capítulos 53: _"Sakura's Decision"_ e 54: _"Sakura and Ino"_, é narrada a história da amizade/rivalidade entre Sakura e Ino. As duas eram amigas, mas Sakura rompeu os laços de amizade quando descobriu que a Ino era apaixonada pelo mesmo garoto que ela. Pode parecer uma bobagem ou até ingratidão por parte da Sakura romper a amizade delas por causa de um garoto, mas ao fazer aquilo, Sakura quis demonstrar que ela já não era a mesma menina fraca e chorona que vivia escondida atrás da Ino e que ela poderia "brigar" de igual com a garota confiante e bonita (a menina a quem admirava) pelo "amor" do garoto popular. Ao se declararem rivais, Sakura mostrou que havia se tornado forte, que Ino não precisava mais se preocupar com ela, e que ela não deveria "sacrificar o seu amor" por causa da amiga. A partir de um boato, as duas deixam o cabelo crescer pensando que isso atrairia a atenção do Sasuke, simbolizando a rivalidade entre as duas. Entretanto, para salvar os amigos que estão fora de combate, Sakura corta o cabelo para se libertar da ninja do Som que a prendia e luta sozinha para defender as pessoas que lhe eram mais importantes.

Como já foi explicado no capítulo anterior, o corte de cabelo tem uma simbologia de transição na cultura japonesa, e o Kishimoto brinca muito com isso quando mostra cenas da Ino se lembrando da Sakura criança, tímida e insegura, intercaladas com cenas da Sakura mais velha, lutando bravamente contra os ninjas do Som. Ainda, quando é revelado através das lembranças da Ino o motivo dos cabelos compridos e bem tratados das duas, observa-se a expressão assustada da amiga, que se sente até mesmo inferiorizada ao ver que Sakura havia superado a rixa infantil das duas.

A cena termina no capítulo 56: _"Granted Power"_, quando Sasuke desperta com o selo amaldiçoado ativo e Sakura corre até ele para impedi-lo de continuar lutando contra os ninjas do Som. Enquanto todos olhavam embasbacados para a cena, se perguntando o que havia acontecido com o Sasuke, Sakura foi a única que percebeu que aquele não era o "Sasuke" que ela conhecia. Enquanto todos recuaram com medo do novo poder do Sasuke, Sakura foi a única a correr até ele para tentar refreá-lo; e só nos resta fazer uma última pergunta: Isso ainda é apenas uma paixonite infantil?

Quando Ino observa os dois abraçados ela fica sem palavras. Seria o entendimento de que havia uma cumplicidade entre Sasuke e Sakura que ela jamais conseguiria? Apesar de mais tarde ela afirmar para Sakura que a "guerra não acabou", ela admite sua "derrota".

* * *

**Parte II – A Célula Tripla**

Conforme a história do mangá progride, Sakura começa a se mostrar uma verdadeira companheira de time. Suas ações em relação ao Sasuke não são mais movidas pela vontade de impressioná-lo, mas por uma preocupação pelo bem-estar dele. Um exemplo é o final da segunda prova, no capítulo 66: _"Sakura's Request"_, onde ela discute com o Sasuke para que ele abandone o exame por causa do selo amaldiçoado. Sakura não está mais preocupada se o Sasuke vai aprovar ou não suas atitudes, ela está preocupada com a saúde dele e tenta convencê-lo com todos os argumentos e só desiste quando ele a faz relembrar da sua promessa de vingança.

_Enquanto isso, Naruto, alheio ao selo amaldiçoado e à cumplicidade que já existe apenas entre Sasuke e Sakura, fica bravo quando vê o Sasuke gritando com uma Sakura chorosa e sai para defendê-la. Entretanto, basta o Sasuke dizer que também pretende lutar com ele, finamente reconhecendo-o (que é o que Naruto sempre quis), que ele de repente se esquece das lágrimas da menina que diz gostar tanto._

Após o corte de cabelo, Ino torna-se a comparação entre o que Sakura sentia pelo Sasuke no início do mangá (uma paixonite como a de Ino pelo "garoto bonito") e o amor da "nova" Sakura, a companheira de time, amiga e até mesmo confidente. No capítulo 93: _"Each's Passion"_, essa comparação é evidente quando Sakura vai até a floricultura escolher uma flor para visitar o Sasuke no hospital. Ino, para não perder para sua concorrente, resolve fazer o mesmo e escolhe uma "rosa do amor", enquanto Sakura escolhe um narciso. A atitude da Ino é típica das _fangirls_ do Sasuke; só se lembrou de visitá-lo porque sua concorrente faria o mesmo e escolheu uma flor representando "o amor e a beleza" dela. Ao contrário, Sakura escolhe um Narciso, uma flor que representa seu desejo de ver Sasuke recuperado e com boa saúde, por ser "uma flor forte que agüenta o inverno na esperança da primavera". E ainda, ao contrário da Ino, Kishimoto nos mostra que Sakura faz isso de bom coração e não apenas para competir pelo amor do Sasuke, afinal, ela também tem a intenção de visitar o Lee. A garota bobinha que só tinha olhos para o "gatinho da turma" agora também é capaz de reconhecer os demais colegas!

Mas não são apenas os leitores que se surpreendem com a força dos sentimentos da Sakura. No capítulo 129: "Pain!", Naruto e Sakura finalmente alcançam Sasuke, tomado pelo selo amaldiçoado e lutando contra um Gaara já meio transformado. Sakura não pensa duas vezes antes de se por em frente ao Sasuke para protegê-lo do ataque de Gaara, afinal é o que se espera de uma célula tripla. Entretanto, a atitude da Sakura, a expressão dela ao enfrentar Gaara, provocou a admiração da Temari e fez o próprio Gaara relembrar seu passado.

O resto da saga é dedicado ao Gaara e ao Naruto, afinal, eles são os personagens principais desta parte da história. Entretanto, alguns capítulos mais tarde vemos o Sasuke assumir uma reação parecida com a da Sakura, primeiro colocando-se a frente do Naruto para salvá-lo de uma explosão, e depois pedindo para o companheiro salvar a Sakura e levá-la dali enquanto ele usaria todas as suas forças restantes para impedir o monstro que Gaara havia se transformado. Naruto lembra-se de Sasuke protegendo-o contra Haku, da Sakura se colocando a frente do Sasuke para impedir o ataque do Gaara e, depois, do Kakashi dizendo que não deixaria seus companheiros morrerem. Finalmente o conceito de _"célula tripla"_ é entendido pelos três companheiros e torna-se claro que qualquer um morreria pelo bem-estar do outro. O ciclo se fecha: Sakura estava disposta a dar sua vida pelo Sasuke, Sasuke fez o mesmo pelo Naruto, e Naruto então ganha forças para salvar a Sakura e o Sasuke, pois ali ele já não tem mais a intenção de esperar uma brecha para salvar a Sakura enquanto Sasuke ataca o inimigo, mas luta abertamente contra Gaara para proteger os dois companheiros – laços criados através do companheirismo, da amizade entre os três, e não apenas por uma atração romântica por algum companheiro de time.

Entretanto, alguns capítulos à frente (172: "_Returning Home_"), uma pessoa tão familiarizada com o conceito de "célula tripla" quanto os alunos do Kakashi também se surpreende com o zelo com que a Sakura cuida do Sasuke enquanto ele está no hospital sob o efeito do Mangekyou Sharingan do Itachi. Assim que volta a Konoha, Tsunade é levada ao hospital e a primeira coisa que nota são as flores trazidas por Sakura todos os dias, indicando que ela jamais deixara o leito do Sasuke. Quando Sakura ouve que ele logo acordará, uma lágrima é derramada e, assim que a cena volta para o hospital, vemos Sakura abraçando Sasuke quase que desesperadamente, deixando até mesmo o Naruto sem graça. Quando Naruto deixa o quarto, ainda vemos um quadro com Tsunade pensando: "O _Naruto é mais perspicaz do que aparenta."_, ou seja, mesmo Tsunade, que estava conhecendo Sakura e Sasuke pela primeira vez, percebe a força do sentimento entre os dois, entendendo que eles precisavam de um momento a sós.

_No capítulo anterior foi citada uma cena da segunda fase do mangá, onde Yamato (um ninja recentemente acrescentado ao time Kakashi) conversa com Sakura sobre os sentimentos dela em relação ao Naruto. Há uma diferença enorme entre as duas cenas. Apenas de olhar para a Sakura, Tsunade, também recém chegada a Konoha, reconhece que os dois (Sakura e Sasuke) precisam de um momento a sós. Não há dupla interpretação nestes quadros. Entretanto, na cena do Yamato, há uma frase incompleta, que pode ter inúmeros significados e ser interpretada de maneiras diferentes para um ou outro casal. _

_Outro fato interessante desta cena é a ação do Naruto. Nos quadros anteriores ele se mostra ansioso por ver e conversar com o amigo. Entretanto, quando Sasuke acorda, Sakura não dá a mínima chance de ele chegar perto do amigo e a única coisa que lhe resta é deixá-los a sós e fingir-se mais preocupado com a recuperação do Kakashi. Como a própria Tsunade concluiu, Naruto não é tão ingênuo assim e até ele é capaz de notar que entre Sasuke e Sakura há muito mais que os laços que unem "a célula tripla"._

Entretanto, a "célula tripla" está prestes a ruir. Enquanto Sakura continua cuidando do Sasuke em seu período de recuperação no hospital, Sasuke se sente inferiorizado depois de notar a evolução do Naruto e seus antigos sentimentos de vingança parecem retornar com força depois do reencontro com seu irmão. Sakura entende isso, pois ela estava com ele quando Orochimaru previu que um dia ele o procuraria em busca de poder. Infelizmente, não podemos dizer o mesmo do Naruto, que ainda não sabia da existência do selo. Quando entra no quarto (capítulo 174: "_Each and Their Path_"), Naruto vê o clima tenso entre os dois e as maçãs jogadas no chão, mas esquece de tudo quando Sasuke o desafia para uma luta. Sakura implora, entre lágrimas, para que os dois parem com aquilo, mas é ignorada, e as imagens de Orochimaru e do selo amaldiçoado voltam a assombrá-la. A única coisa que lhe resta é se colocar novamente na frente deles, arriscar sua vida para evitar que os dois companheiros de time se matem. Sakura lutou com todas as suas forças pelo Time 7, e essa não foi a primeira nem seria a última vez que ela faria isso.

O único consolo dela são as palavras de Kakashi, dizendo que em breve as coisas voltariam ao normal. Mas alguns capítulos adiante (178: "_The Temptation of the Sound_"), vemos que ela não acredita nisso e finalmente resolve procurar a ajuda do Naruto, contando-lhe sobre o selo. Entretanto, o amigo não parece ajudar muito, pois assim como Kakashi, também tenta consolá-la dizendo que o Sasuke jamais se juntaria a alguém como o Orochimaru. Sua única alternativa então é tentar impedir, sozinha, que Sasuke parta para um caminho que jamais teria volta.

Foi somente a Sakura, que no decorrer da série acabou se tornando cúmplice do Sasuke quando o assunto era selo, a única capaz de entender que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria embora. Ela sabia que ele partiria naquela noite e esperou no portão da vila. Não foi Naruto, nem Kakashi quem tentou impedir o Sasuke de ir embora, quem apareceu lá foi a Sakura, porque ela era a única no Time 7 que realmente o entendia.

No capítulo 181: "_The Fight Begins_", Sakura usou todos os argumentos que lhe vieram à cabeça para impedir o Sasuke de seguir com o Quarteto do Som. Ela falou sobre o Time 7, relembrando tudo o que eles viveram. Mesmo assim, Sasuke disse que eles estavam seguindo caminhos diferentes, a vida dele, o destino dele, o caminho dele era apenas a vingança, nada mais. Sakura contra-argumentou, dizendo que ele havia ensinado a ela sobre como a solidão doía, e naquele momento, ela já podia entender o que ele lhe dissera no passado, porque apesar de viver rodeada de amigos, de parentes, sem ele seria o mesmo que viver na solidão. Sentimos isso, solidão, quando alguém de quem gostamos muito, alguém muito importante na nossa vida, parte, vai embora, não está mais perto de nós.

Mas nenhuma das suas palavras tinha a força necessária para convencer o Sasuke a ficar, e então ela confessa o que talvez todos na vila já soubessem, mas que ouvimos pela primeira vez como uma verdadeira declaração de amor. A partir daquele momento, Sakura está pronta para desistir de tudo. A partir daí não há mais Time 7, ou "célula tripla", há apenas o Sasuke, a pessoa que foi capaz de transformá-la e por quem ela seria capaz de deixar a própria vila para seguir por um caminho árduo e imprevisível. Alguns dizem que esta é uma atitude egoísta, pois ela estaria apenas pensando em si mesma, mas esquecem que não há amor sem concessões: Sakura está disposta a deixar a segurança da vila para não deixar Sasuke partir solitário; Sasuke se recusa a levá-la sem conseguir encará-la nos olhos, pois sabe que o caminho da vingança não é benéfico e ele não poderia envolvê-la nisso. Entretanto, uma discussão mais detalhada sobre as ações do Sasuke nesta cena serão discutidas no próximo capítulo.

No dia seguinte, quando Shikamaru lidera o time responsável por impedir Sasuke de chegar até Orochimaru, Sakura ainda corre, desesperada, até a saída da vila. Apelando para os laços que ela sabe que Naruto faz questão de manter com o Sasuke, ela o reconhece como a única pessoa capaz de salvá-lo. Quando em prantos, ela implora ao Naruto pelo Sasuke, ela finalmente demonstra o quanto o admira e o quanto esteve enganada sobre ele no passado. Naruto, por outro lado, também reconheceu os sentimentos dela ao falar que ela realmente gostava do Sasuke. Assim, salvar o Sasuke não se tornou apenas uma promessa para a Sakura, mas o novo objetivo do que restou do Time 7. O Time 7 reconheceu o Naruto – seu principal desejo sempre foi ser reconhecido na vila – então, Naruto e Sakura agora dividem o mesmo objetivo: evitar que Sasuke se junte ao Orochimaru para que o Time 7 possa voltar a ser a "célula tripla" ensinada por Kakashi.

* * *

**Parte III – Saudades e Esperança**

Sasuke foi embora, escolheu o caminho da vingança e deixou os amigos e a vila.

Naruto e os outros formaram um Time para resgatá-lo do caminho de Orochimaru. Sakura não pôde ir com eles, ela ficou na vila somente com a esperança no seu coração. Ao olhar para o céu ela se lembra do companheiro de equipe, que naquele momento estava longe. Capa do capítulo 208, "_The First Hand is a Feint_": _"__Quando eu olho para o céu, por entre os telhados, eu me lembro de você, que está longe, muito longe."_

Entretanto, quando Sakura recebe a notícia de Naruto, ela não aceita as desculpas dele, se negando a acreditar que Sasuke não voltaria mais – uma atitude compreensível para alguém que sofre uma perda tão grande. Shikamaru tenta intervir, mas são apenas as palavras do Naruto, a única pessoa que ela sabia que a entendia completamente (pois ele também sofria com a falta do Sasuke), que parecem surtir algum efeito nela. E quando ele a faz se lembrar da sua força de vontade, ela finalmente entende o quanto Naruto sofre também pelo sofrimento dela. Sakura então toma uma decisão: como a própria capa do capítulo (236: "_Broken Promisse_") diz: "_Me distanciei da tristeza e da dor para proteger aquele rosto sorridente_". Ela cansou de chorar e se decidiu por um novo começo. Ela percebeu que se quisesse realmente salvar Sasuke e proteger o Naruto ela não poderia continuar se lamentando pelas tristezas do passado e pelo que não conseguiu evitar. Assim, ela decidiu buscar a força e sabedoria de uma verdadeira kunoichi nos ensinamentos de sua atual mestra, Tsunade, dando suporte à sua vontade e à sua esperança. Afinal, essa é a nova Sakura:_"Sempre em frente, eu penso. Eu desejo. Eu acredito. Eu sou." _(capa do capítulo 232:_"Valley of the End"_). Ela nunca desiste, porque esse também é o seu jeito ninja. Ela sonha, ela acredita, ela pode. E se o sonho dela é trazer o Sasuke de volta a Konoha, ela o trará!

Dois anos e meio se passam com o Time 7 separado. Sasuke havia deixado a vila, Naruto seguiu para treinar com Jiraya e Sakura foi a única que permaneceu em Konoha, sob a tutela de Tsunade. Quando Naruto volta de seu treinamento, vemos uma Sakura feliz por rever o amigo e constatar o quanto ele havia amadurecido, pelo menos até o primeiro "sexy no jutsu" dele.

Entretanto, já no capítulo 246: "_Growth of the Two_", Kakashi é o primeiro a notar que o tempo não foi capaz de fazer os dois (Sakura e Naruto) se esquecerem do Time 7. A lembrança do Sasuke os deixa deprimidos, mas mesmo assim, com o trabalho em grupo eles conseguem vencer o desafio de Kakashi, mostrando que ainda há esperanças de voltarem a ser unidos como foram uma vez no passado.

Quando Sakura e Naruto recebem sua primeira missão com Kakashi, podemos ter a primeira impressão de como foram os dois anos e meio que Sakura ficou sozinha em Konoha. No capítulo 252: "_Thoughts, Racing_", ela conta que além de treinar com a Tsunade, também aproveitou para pesquisar os arquivos da vila, mostrando que jamais deixara de pensar no Sasuke, que dedicara aqueles dois anos e meio a definir uma estratégia para livrá-lo do Orochimaru. E agora que ela entende os motivos do Sasuke, ela toma para si o dever de derrotar Itachi Uchiha, a única pessoa que ela culpa por tudo o que aconteceu. Itachi se transformou no seu verdadeiro inimigo, não apenas por pertencer à organização interessada no seu amigo Jinchuuriki, mas porque derrotar Itachi, para ela, significa ter o Sasuke de volta.

Mas será que a Sakura é capaz de derrotar um Akatsuki? A capa do mesmo capítulo nos diz: _"__Beleza e força superaram sua mestra? Para alguém como você, apenas esse dedo é o suficiente. É isso aí!!"_. Tsunade-Hime é conhecida como a melhor, poderosa e bela Kunoichi do mundo shinobi. Numa determinada fase da história, ao fazer um comentário sobre Sandaime Sarutobi, Naruto se enfurece e desafia a sannin das lesmas para uma luta. Ela inicia a pequena luta levantando seu dedo indicador com a ironia de que com um 'moleque' como ele, apenas aquele dedo era o suficiente. Será que Sakura irá superar sua mestra como kunoichi e será tão bela como esta? Bem, para uma pessoa como você, um dedo é o suficiente!!

E quando Sakura luta ao lado de Chiyo contra um Akatsuki, podemos ver que suas ações ainda são movidas pelo amor ao companheiro perdido. _"__O poder de abrir caminhos, trazer novas esperanças e encontrar você."_ (capa do capítulo 265: "_Chiyo-Baa and Sakura_")._"Enquanto nós vivermos sob o mesmo céu, silenciosamente e fortemente eu vou esperar por esse dia."_ (capa do capítulo 269: "_Something I Can Do_"). Enquanto ela viver sob o mesmo céu que Sasuke; enquanto ambos viverem neste mesmo mundo, ela irá esperar pelo dia em que Sasuke estará novamente ao seu lado unido ao Time 7 como era originalmente. Ela tem a sabedoria e a força para abrir caminhos até chegar ao seu objetivo. Sua perseverança traz novas esperanças. E seu objetivo é o reencontro com Sasuke. Isso se torna evidente quando, no meio de sua luta contra Sasori, ela pergunta pelo Orochimaru. Ela lutou quase até a morte, porque seu objetivo era obter informações sobre o ex-Akatsuki, ganhando o reconhecimento de Sasori e uma informação que levaria ela e seus companheiros até Sasuke.

No capítulo 282, "Team Kakashi Returns", Tsunade reconhece que o único time capaz de ser bem sucedido na missão de obter mais informações sobre Sasuke é o Time Kakashi, pois apenas Sakura e Naruto têm a força de vontade necessária para que a missão fosse um sucesso. Mas o novo Time Kakashi tem problemas com seu terceiro membro, Sai. Naruto não quer aceitá-lo como um substituto do Sasuke, e Sai, por outro lado, se diz aliviado por não ser comparado a um traidor. Quando os dois estão prestes a brigar, Sakura intervém como a parte racional do time, pedindo desculpas pelo Naruto e fazendo com que os dois entendam a importância do trabalho em equipe. Entretanto, logo em seguida, Sai é atingido por um dos socos dela e uma ameaça a não repetir mais os insultos que fizera ao Sasuke. Afinal, para o Naruto, o insulto ao Sasuke é um insulto a um colega de time, mas para ela é muito mais que isso. Como a capa do capítulo diz: _"A aprimoração do corpo... logo depois o desenvolvimento da mente... mas, para controlar tudo isso, há apenas o nosso coração"_, ou seja, ela adicionou ao corpo a força! Ela criou uma meta, desenvolveu sua mente e amadureceu sua pessoa. Mas antes de tudo isso, o que criou sua determinação e vontade de lutar foi sua esperança de resgatar um amigo, ajudar Naruto, proteger as pessoas importantes para ela e se tornar uma poderosa kunoichi. Toda sua força é controlada pelo coração, que ainda pensa no Sasuke.

E finalmente, depois de dois anos e meio, eles se encontram no capítulo 306, "_Reunion_". É interessante reparar a expressão da Sakura quando reencontra o Naruto (descrita apenas em um quadrinho, com um sorriso singelo) e quando reencontra o Sasuke. Uma página inteira do mangá é dispensada para ela, com diversos closes dos olhos assustados ao ouvirem a voz e se virarem para a figura que a chamava. Ela fica completamente sem ação e a única coisa que consegue fazer é gaguejar pelo "Sasuke-kun". E a aflição vista logo em seguida, quando Sasuke e Naruto conversam, é semelhante à daquela noite, quando ela o perdeu pela primeira vez, e novamente ela parte para uma tentativa desesperada...

Sakura ao ver as ações de Sasuke se lembra da promessa que fizera ao Naruto de, na próxima vez, não atrapalhar e ajudá-lo a trazer Sasuke de volta. Ela toma sua decisão e diz que irá parar Sasuke com suas próprias forças. Digamos de passagem que Sakura percebeu que essa seria a única forma de salvá-lo, já que, anteriormente, suas palavras não foram capazes de pará-lo. Ela não é mais aquela garota que espera sempre pelo Naruto e que fica sempre a torcer pela volta do amigo. Ela decidiu fazer algo, ela evoluiu sua força física. De certa forma, Sasuke viu que aquela Sakura pronta a atacar não era a que ele conhecera, ela estava determinada, mesmo que tivesse que machucá-lo, ela estava disposta a pará-lo.

Mas ao contrário da garota que Sasuke abandonara da primeira vez, Sakura não perdeu sua determinação. Quando ele parte novamente com o Orochimaru, é a vez de ela ser forte e secar as lágrimas do amigo, e nenhum deles desiste de ainda recuperar o membro perdido do Time 7.

E lembram-se da Ino? Pois é, ela reaparece no capítulo 312, "_The Silently Approching Menace_", para nos relembrar da antiga Sakura. E aí acontece uma cena muito interessante: ao conhecer o Sai, Ino se mostra interessada por ele porque ele é muito parecido fisicamente com o Sasuke. Sakura rebate, dizendo que é só aparência, porque ao contrário do Sasuke, Sai não tem nenhuma habilidade social. Bom, dizem que o amor é cego, não é?

Na nova fase da série, Sakura assim como outros personagens, amadurecem e se tornam mais fortes... mas a essência da personalidade destes ainda é presente. Ela, sempre se mostrou uma garota muito emotiva, principalmente quando se tratava de Sasuke. Inúmeras vezes ela chora; chora na frente de seus amigos, chora na frente de quem ela ama, chora porque quer a força para proteger pessoas importantes, chora por um pedido, um desejo. Sabemos que num determinado momento da história Sakura decidiu por um novo começo. Ela cansou de chorar e resolveu agir; abrindo caminho para uma nova ninja e para proteger os laços entre seus amigos e trazer uma pessoa importante. Ela quer passar sempre um semblante de força, determinação e esperança tanto por si mesma quanto para ajudar Naruto e lhe dar apoio em sua vontade de resgatar Sasuke, e prova disso, foi em uma cena que depois do reencontro do Time Kakashi com Sasuke ela e Naruto choram, lamentam por não conseguir parar o amigo. Ela chora de costas; ao mesmo tempo que diz para Naruto que ambos iriam ficar fortes, e trazer Sasuke de volta!

Depois do reencontro com Sasuke, Sakura recorre a uma imagem. Lá está ela, em seu quarto, em uma noite estrelada e seu semblante é triste ao olhar a foto do Time 7, o time que na época era um só, a época em que Sasuke estava junto dela e de seus companheiros. Uma lágrima cai do seu rosto, lágrima de saudade, de tristeza e uma lágrima que representa um desejo e esperança. A lágrima simboliza a estrela cadente que Naruto, ao olhar para o céu, vê e fecha seus olhos para fazer um pedido. Uma imagem do Time 7 reunido. Sasuke junto deles!

Novamente, Sakura volta a ser aquela garota chorosa. Mas agora ela não chora como uma criança, na frente de tudo e de todos. Ela sofre silenciosamente e sozinha, trancada em seu quarto. E sua lágrima de saudade e esperança, torna-se um desejo a realizar para Naruto.

_Ambos, Naruto e Sakura, possuem o mesmo desejo: Sasuke!_

_Em lugares diferentes, seus ideais se encontram... Sasuke!_

E quando as notícias de que Sasuke acabara com a vida de Orochimaru chegam a Konoha (capítulo 350), é visível o alívio e a felicidade de ambos, Naruto e Sakura, ao perceberem que seu amigo não corria mais risco de ser morto e ter o seu corpo tomado pelo sennin das cobras. Uma lágrima chega a formar-se no canto do olho de Sakura, e a esperança de que Sasuke poderia voltar por livre e espontânea vontade aquece os corações dos amigos. Mas o objetivo de Sasuke, a vingança, ainda não havia sido cumprido, e Konoha junta duas equipes para ir atrás de Itachi Uchiha, pois assim estaria no caminho para encontrar Sasuke.

Ao longo de toda essa análise, pode-se perceber que há dois sentimentos muito fortes na Sakura: seu amor, que evoluiu desde uma paixão infantil até um amor verdadeiro e incondicional por Sasuke, e seu comprometimento com Sasuke e Naruto como parte do Time 7. Na primeira fase do mangá, o primeiro é mais evidente, pois Sasuke ainda está na vila e há diversas mostras dos sentimentos dos dois um pelo outro. Já na segunda fase, a maior parte das interações da Sakura são com o Naruto, e podem ser facilmente confundidas com uma insinuação de que a amizade entre os dois poderia evoluir para um romance. Entretanto, mesmo sem poder mostrar cenas entre Sakura e Sasuke, Kishimoto ainda nos deixa algumas dicas soltas em seus quadrinhos. A importância do reencontro entre Sakura e Sasuke quando comparada com o reencontro entre Sakura e Naruto; as lágrimas que Sakura ainda derrama quando está sozinha em seu quarto com a foto do Time 7 nas mãos, sendo que ela não chora pelo Naruto quando ele também precisa partir, e o surgimento de uma nova rival (agora que Ino parece mais interessada no Sai). Sim, nós não nos esquecemos da Karin, e gostaríamos de relembrar do quadro onde as duas se cruzam, ambas preocupadas com o Sasuke (capítulo 356, "_Engagement_"). Se Sakura estivesse realmente nutrindo algum sentimento pelo Naruto e esquecido do Sasuke, as duas não seriam rivais em potencial, como Kishimoto acaba nos mostrando. Entretanto, esta nova personagem está mais relacionada com os sentimentos do Sasuke e, por isso, será mais desenvolvida no próximo capítulo.

Concluindo, ao analisar argumentos a favor de NaruSaku, nos parece óbvio que muitos fãs da personagem tomam partido por este casal devido ao carisma do protagonista, Naruto. Se formos analisar os dois integrantes do Time 7 friamente, Naruto parece a pessoa ideal para uma menina com o carisma da Sakura: um garoto puro, bondoso e justo, que não mede esforços para ajudá-la, colocando os sentimentos dela acima dos seus. Entretanto, ao pensar dessa maneira, muitos não percebem que acabam se esquecendo de uma das características mais importantes na definição do personagem Sakura: seu amor incondicional pelo Sasuke. Foi para o Sasuke que ela se declarou, foi pelo Sasuke que ela treinou arduamente por dois anos e meio, é pela ausência do Sasuke que Sakura ainda chora. Pode parecer injusto, uma garota como ela terminar com um cara que nunca a respeitou, nunca demonstrou gostar dela. Isso seria verdade, se o verdadeiro Sasuke fosse realmente o poço de insensibilidade que muitos gostam de afirmar. Infelizmente, esse capítulo já está enorme, e por isso, deixaremos uma análise mais profunda sobre o grande amor da vida da Sakura para o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Os sentimentos do Sasuke**

Finalmente chegamos à parte mais intrigante desta análise: o que Sasuke Uchiha realmente sente por Sakura. Afinal, será que um vingador pode se dar ao luxo de formar laços ou amar alguém? Será que o amor da Sakura por ele é mesmo correspondido ou ela está fadada a um amor impossível? Compreender um dos personagens mais misteriosos do mangá é uma tarefa difícil, principalmente neste caso, onde pretendemos focar apenas nos sentimentos do Sasuke em relação a sua companheira de time.

* * *

**Parte I - Sasuke e Naruto**

Sasuke é o principal antagonista do Naruto e, por isso, antes de analisar suas cenas no mangá, é interessante fazer uma comparação entre a infância destes dois personagens, para podermos entender um pouco sobre suas personalidades e formas de agir.

Segundo o que podemos concluir das diversas lembranças da infância do Sasuke em diferentes números do mangá, ele foi uma criança feliz e expressiva antes do assassinato de sua família. Sasuke era o filho mais novo do chefe do clã mais respeitado da vila, querido pelos parentes, mas que sempre viveu à sombra do prodígio irmão mais velho, a quem ele idolatrava e, muitas vezes, invejava. Aparentemente, ele cresceu numa família tradicional, orgulhosa, que prezava o treinamento árduo e onde demonstrações de carinho não eram vistas abertamente. Ainda muito novo, foi obrigado a encarar, num único dia, o assassinato de todo o clã – não apenas seus pais e parentes próximos, mas qualquer laço familiar que ele tinha – e a decepção com o irmão mais velho. A pessoa que ele mais idolatrava fora a responsável por todo o seu sofrimento, pela solidão que ele sentiu de uma hora para outra ao se ver como o último descendente do clã Uchiha. Estes acontecimentos fizeram do jovem Sasuke uma criança mais fechada, com o único objetivo de vingar a família matando o próprio irmão. Afinal, esta foi a última lição que Itachi lhe deixou: ele deveria viver como um covarde e se agarrar a vida, para um dia ser forte o suficiente para ir atrás dele e vingar o extermínio do clã. Sem ninguém para orientá-lo e carregando o ódio e a decepção em seu coração, é esse o caminho que passa a seguir. Sasuke se transformou numa pessoa solitária, decidida a não criar vínculos e determinado com seu treinamento. Ele se via como um vingador e havia aprendido que a perda de vínculos era muito doloroso, algo que ele não agüentaria suportar novamente.

Do outro lado, temos o Naruto. Um bebê órfão que só Kishimoto explica como sobreviveu sem a ajuda de ninguém até os doze anos de idade. Sem saber que tinha um ser maligno selado dentro de si, Naruto cresceu sendo odiado por todos na vila sem nenhum motivo aparente. A rejeição o fez desejar ser reconhecido por todos que lhe davam as costas, o fez crescer como um menino revoltado e hiperativo, fez desejar os laços que apenas via nas famílias dos seus colegas de academia. Ao contrário do Sasuke, que teve estes laços e os perdeu, Naruto sempre foi só e precisa buscar nos companheiros os laços que nunca conheceu entre irmãos. Ao contrário do Sasuke, Naruto nunca teve alguém que lhe dissesse para repreender seus sentimentos, e por isso ele é o garoto espontâneo que vemos desde o início do mangá. Seus sentimentos são facilmente compreendidos, enquanto seu antagonista esconde suas verdadeiras emoções, que só são percebidas quando analisadas calmamente, relacionando falas antigas e ações futuras, e, claro, observando as leves mudanças nos traços de expressão do personagem. Afinal, ainda estamos falando de um mangá, onde uma simples imagem pode contar muito mais do que mil palavras.

* * *

**Parte II - O Time 7**

Assim como a Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke nos é apresentado pela primeira vez no terceiro capítulo, quando os times de genins são formados. Sasuke é escolhido como o terceiro membro do Time 7, e percebemos que ele sempre foi um garoto popular em seu meio, o aluno mais aplicado e genial, completamente o oposto ao Naruto. Para completar, a garota que chama a atenção do protagonista nutre uma paixão por aquele que Naruto acabara de decidir que seria seu rival. Sasuke chega ao Time 7 para deixar a Sakura contente, o Naruto emburrado, enquanto ele mesmo se mostra indiferente e apático, reclamando para si que a presença de dois companheiros poderia atrapalhar seu desenvolvimento como shinobi.

A primeira interação importante entre Sasuke e Sakura não foi nada amigável e ocorre também no capítulo 3. Sasuke estava à procura do Naruto e pergunta por ele para Sakura. Ela, entretanto, acha que a presença do loiro no time 7 atrapalha seu relacionamento imaginário com o Uchiha e acaba dizendo para ele não se preocupar com o Naruto, alegando que ele é mal educado porque não tem pais para repreendê-lo e que por isso tem sorte. Agora, imaginem alguém que ainda sofre com a morte não só dos pais, mas de toda a família, ouvindo isso de uma menina que mal conhece. A reação do Sasuke foi a que se esperaria de qualquer um na mesma situação: ele se vira com os olhos bravos para ela e a chama de irritante, deixando-a para trás.

No capítulo seguinte, seu discurso de apresentação nos diz muito a respeito da imagem que ele quer passar de si mesmo para seus companheiros, Naruto e Sakura, e seu sensei, Kakashi: "_Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Há várias coisas que eu não gosto, mas não há nada que eu realmente goste. E... eu não gosto de usar a palavra 'sonho', mas... Eu tenho uma ambição. A ressurreição do meu clã e matar um certo homem._" Sasuke estava no Time 7 apenas como um meio de se tornar mais forte para um dia ir atrás do homem que ele jurou matar. Naruto e Sakura não eram importantes, apenas empecilhos caso suas fraquezas atrasassem seu treinamento.

Durante o teste para a graduação oficial do posto de genin, vemos que os três agem por conta própria, desconhecendo o 'trabalho em equipe', cada um com seus próprios interesses: Sasuke queria passar logo no teste para continuar seu treinamento, Sakura queria continuar no mesmo time do Sasuke, e Naruto queria ser reconhecido como o melhor shinobi de Konoha para um dia se tornar Hokage.

Entretanto, embora Sasuke pareça frio e calculista ao usar suas táticas contra Kakashi, sua indiferença com a companheira de time cai pela primeira vez ainda nesta fase. No capítulo 7, _"__A conclusão de Kakashi",_ Sakura desmaia ao achar que o sensei havia cortado a cabeça do Sasuke fora. Quando ela acorda, Sasuke, que já se mostrara apreensivo ao ouvir o grito dela no capítulo anterior, está observando-a preocupado, e ela o abraça com força ao ver que ele está bem (Sasuke, entretanto, repele o abraço, desajeitadamente). Em seguida, quando Sakura tenta convencê-lo a deixar a prova, Sasuke, sem perceber, acaba contando um pouco sobre si, sobre o porquê dele ter que ficar mais forte, e sobre seu sofrimento. É como se ele precisasse desabafar, fazendo com que ela entendesse um pouco quem ele era, mesmo entre declarações confusas. Ele poderia simplesmente ter deixado-a lá, desmaiada, e tentado buscar o sino sozinho, sendo que já era ciente de que o tempo estava curto, mas esperou ela acordar para garantir que estava tudo bem e ainda perdeu mais algum tempo fazendo confissões a Sakura. Sem que ele mesmo perceba, com a Sakura ele consegue se soltar e só se dá conta disso quando o despertador do Kakashi os avisa do final da prova.

No capítulo seguinte, depois de Kakashi explicar sobre o trabalho em equipe, Sasuke foi o primeiro a oferecer sua comida para o Naruto, quebrando as regras para ajudar um companheiro de equipe. Entretanto, ele faz isso porque acredita que um Naruto faminto vai atrapalhar seus planos, e não porque se preocupava sinceramente com ele. Independente das reais intenções do Sasuke, o Time 7 passa no teste graças a sua atitude, e vale ressaltar novamente que os três são o único grupo de genins que passaram na prova do Kakashi, que exigia uma compreensão única sobre a "célula tripla", o subtendido nas "entrelinhas" e o discernimento de quando é aceitável a quebra de certas regras.

Depois de ter Sakura como sua confidente pela primeira vez, Sasuke mostra sua preocupação com o time logo na primeira missão deles fora dos limites do País do Fogo. No capítulo 10, ao serem atacados enquanto escoltam um cliente, Sasuke é o único a lutar, enquanto os outros dois companheiros ficam sem reação, e Kakashi estava "fora de combate". Mal ele acaba de golpear os dois atacantes, salvando Naruto, um dos dois segue na direção do homem que eles devem proteger e Sakura se coloca a frente de Tazuna, disposta a defendê-lo mesmo estando apavorada. Entretanto, Sasuke se alerta ao ver o "bandido" correndo na direção da Sakura, e se coloca a frente dela, pronto para protegê-la. Claro, ainda é muito cedo para dizer que ele fez isso por amor, na verdade, nesta cena Sasuke se mostra descrente no poder da Sakura para batalhas e, por isso, se coloca a frente dela, mas não deixa de mostrar a preocupação com os companheiros. Entretanto, quem realmente derrota os inimigos é o Kakashi, deixando uma Sakura impressionada e um Sasuke rabugento.

Entretanto, a menina que Sasuke julgava fraca e sem talento para se tornar uma kunoichi o impressiona pela primeira vez no treinamento de controle de chakra. Sakura é a única do Time 7 capaz de realizar o exercício de subir em árvores concentrando o chakra nos pés (capítulo 18). Mas, claro, o Uchiha é orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda a uma garota, e quando vê que depois das dicas que Sakura dá ao Naruto o companheiro também melhora seu desempenho, Sasuke se vê obrigado a procurar ajuda – não diretamente para a Sakura, mas perguntando ao Naruto quais foram as tais dicas dela, isso mostrando uma expressão sem graça e ruborizada (capítulo 19), tendo que engolir todo o seu orgulho. Quem diria que uma garotinha de cabelos rosados conseguiria humilhar o herdeiro dos Uchiha...

Ainda assim, Sakura parece ganhar um espaço cada vez maior na mente (ou seria no coração?) de seu companheiro de time. No capítulo 26, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto estão lutando contra Haku, Sasuke ouve o grito de Sakura e logo se preocupa, imaginando o que Kakashi estaria fazendo para não estar protegendo-a. No capítulo 33, _"A ponte de Heróis", _após lutar para defender Naruto e cair inconsciente, Sasuke acorda com as lágrimas dela, que acreditava que ele estava morto. Ainda sem entender ao certo o que havia acontecido, ele chama o nome de Sakura e faz um comentário sobre ela estar fazendo peso sobre ele, um jeitinho bem particular seu para chamar a atenção da menina e dizer que estava tudo bem. Quando vê a emoção e o alívio de Sakura em saber que ele estava vivo, fica sem jeito e tenta afastá-la do abraço caloroso com uma delicada indireta, bem diferente dos "me largue" ou "não me abrace" de quando ele está enojado com tal ato.

Depois da primeira missão na Névoa, os integrantes do Time 7 voltaram um pouco mudados, embora ainda estejam aprendendo o significado de trabalho em equipe. Sasuke, apesar de ter mostrado preocupação com seus colegas de time, está cada vez mais competitivo com o Naruto, e suas provocações acabam o irritando com facilidade. Depois de uma pequena missão, Sakura, obviamente com segundas intenções, convida Sasuke para treinarem juntos o "trabalho em equipe". Num primeiro momento, podemos dizer que ele responde friamente, dizendo que se ela tinha tempo de sobra para importuná-lo devia aproveitá-lo treinando, pois suas habilidades eram piores que as do Naruto. Isso deixa Sakura pra baixo, fazendo-a lembrar que nas missões ela ajudava pouco e que não estava no mesmo nível que os companheiros. Entretanto, pensando no tipo de educação que Sasuke teve, e na maneira indiferente com que normalmente trata todos a sua volta, Sakura foi a primeira pessoa a receber um conselho do "Vingador Uchiha". Sakura havia impressionado o Sasuke no exercício de manipulação de chakra, havia derramado lágrimas por ele que o emocionaram, entretanto, ela ainda não era capaz de lutar propriamente como uma kunoichi deveria, pois estava sempre mais preocupada em impressioná-lo. Sasuke percebe isso e, com seu jeito rude, tenta fazê-la entender que ela não precisava impressioná-lo, mas que deveria pensar mais em si mesma e se focar no seu treinamento se pretendia mesmo se tornar uma kunoichi. Além disso, considerando seu passado trágico, ele sabe que ela tem que aprender a se defender sozinha, pois nem sempre poderá contar com a ajuda dele ou de algum companheiro para salvá-la.

As considerações acima podem parecer exageradas e uma interpretação pessoal de uma cena do mangá, entretanto, são corroboradas no capítulo seguinte, onde vemos que, depois de falar aquilo, Sasuke apenas fingi deixar seus companheiros, enquanto na verdade permanece vigiando os dois. Afinal, por que um vingador perderia seu tempo vigiando seus companheiros ao invés de ir treinar? Mas a maior prova da preocupação e consideração que Sasuke tem por Sakura é mostrada mais um capítulo adiante. No capítulo 36, "_Sakura em depressão"_, Sasuke é o único que percebe que ela está estranha, triste, e provavelmente conclui que ela não se sentia segura para se inscrever no Exame Chuunin. Como prova disso, mais adiante no mesmo capítulo, ele faz questão de animá-la, dizendo na frente de todos os candidatos que Sakura era a mais perspicaz do time e, provavelmente, a primeira a ter percebido que eles estavam presos num genjutsu. É como se ele tivesse consertado o comentário que fez no dia anterior e admitisse o quanto o time precisava dela. Nenhum dos três ainda não sabia que a prova só poderia ser feita em trio, o que prova as suas boas intenções. Sakura percebeu o que ele tentava fazer e o quanto ele confiava nela, e o agradece internamente, tornando-se confiante para se inscrever no exame. Pela segunda vez, vemos sinais de cumplicidade ente os dois.

* * *

**Parte III – Sasuke e Sakura**

Conforme Sakura começa a conviver mais com o Sasuke por fazerem parte do mesmo time, percebemos que ela tem certos privilégios quando comparada a outras garotas que também são apaixonadas pelo Uchiha. Apenas a título de comparação, no capítulo 39, quando os genins novatos se encontram no Exame Chuunin, Ino dá um abraço caloroso em Sasuke assim que o vê. É visível por sua expressão que Sasuke não gosta daquilo, entretanto, em diversas vezes nas quais Sakura o abraçara da mesma forma, a expressão dele não se mostrara tão ríspida quando estava nos braços da sua companheira de time.

Entretanto, o poder que Sakura exerce sobre o Sasuke é muito bem mostrado durante a segunda fase do Exame Chuunin, na Floresta da Morte. No capítulo 46, o Time 7 é atacado por Orochimaru, Sasuke e Sakura são separados do Naruto e pegos em um tipo de ilusão criada pela "intenção de matar" dele. Depois de conseguir salvar a Sakura e ainda sem notícias do terceiro membro do time, Sasuke entende que o inimigo é muito mais forte que eles e desiste de lutar para salvar sua própria vida e a de seus amigos. Naruto reaparece e luta contra o Orochimaru, mas é derrotado enquanto Sasuke ainda observa a tudo paralisado, lembrando das palavras de Itachi (capítulo 49): _"Irmãozinho tolo, se quiser me matar, odeie e viva como um covarde. Fuja, fuja e se agarre a vida."_ Essa era a intenção do Sasuke ao desistir de lutar: sobreviver ao Orochimaru para um dia poder lutar contra Itachi. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele se lembrava das palavras do irmão, Sakura gritava com ele, comparando-o com o Naruto e chamando-o de covarde: _"Pelo menos o Naruto não é um covarde!"_. As palavras dela e de Itachi conflitavam na consciência de Sasuke e, no fim, Sakura venceu. Sakura disse aquilo para provocá-lo e fazê-lo reagir, e a idéia de que ela o achava um covarde fez Sasuke esquecer as palavras do irmão e lutar, para mostrar a si mesmo que um dia ele seria capaz de chegar ao mesmo nível do Itachi.

Mas é no capítulo 50 ("_Eu devo...!"_) que aparece uma das cenas mais emocionantes do casal. Recém mordido por Orochimaru, Sasuke sofre com a dor que o selo lhe causa. Apenas Sakura está com ele (Naruto estava desacordado), e é nela que ele se apóia; os dois com as mãos dadas ressaltadas num quadrinho. Depois de encorajá-lo a lutar, é apenas na Sakura que ele encontra força para resistir à dor infligida pelo selo, e os dois agora se tornam cúmplices de algo que traria grandes conseqüências para o futuro da história.

Os mais céticos podem dizer que esta cena não significa nada, pois Sasuke se apoiou na Sakura simplesmente porque ela era a única pessoa presente ao lado dele. Talvez Sakura tivesse a "sorte" de estar ao lado dele naquele momento, mas isso foi muito importante para o jovem Uchiha. A prova disso Kishimoto nos mostra alguns capítulos adiante (capítulos 55-56). Enquanto está desmaiado sob o efeito do selo amaldiçoado, Sasuke é atormentado com a perda dos seus laços no dia em que seu clã foi assassinado, e conclui que se fosse mais forte não ficaria apenas olhando e não deixaria sua família morrer. Quando desperta, com uma parte do corpo tomada pelo selo, a imagem que tem a sua frente é a de vários ninjas da Folha derrotados por três ninjas do Som. Entretanto, ele se dirige apenas a uma pessoa: "_Sakura__... Quem fez __isso__ com __você__?_".

Era ela, Sakura, o laço que ele mais temia perder naquele momento, fazendo com que os fatos terríveis da sua infância se repetissem em sua memória. A idéia de que o trio do Som machucara a Sakura – e não os demais ninjas também caídos ao redor dela – enfureceu Sasuke, a ponto de ele se deixar dominar pelo poder amaldiçoado do selo. Quando Sakura mostra preocupação com as marcas no corpo dele, ele responde apenas para ela, tentando tranqüilizá-la com palavras que apenas ela era capaz de entender, mostrando mais uma vez a cumplicidade que se criou entre eles sobre o desejo dele de seguir com sua vingança e o selo do Orochimaru.

Com raiva daqueles que machucaram seu importante laço, Sasuke se deixa dominar pelo selo, lutando com traços de maldade que Sakura jamais havia testemunhado antes. E se depois disso alguém ainda duvida da influência da Sakura sobre ele, Kishimoto nos deixa uma cena incontestável. Após ver Sasuke agir como um monstro, ela entende que aquele não era o seu verdadeiro companheiro de time, que havia algo errado, e corre para segurá-lo, numa tentativa de impedir que ele continue com seus ataques cruéis. Sasuke olha para trás e vê as lágrimas dela, implorando para que ele parasse. O abraço dela o paralisa, e as marcas do selo regridem, trazendo-o de volta ao normal.

Mas, mesmo com todos afirmando que Naruto é um shounen, e que por isso não há espaço para romances na história, Kishimoto ainda perde duas preciosas páginas coloridas do mangá (para quem não sabe, não são todas as capas que são impressas em colorido, há sempre uma pré-seleção da editora do que vai ser publicado em cores) para mostrar como o Time 7 está se relacionando após o aparecimento do Orochimaru. No capítulo 60 ("_Última Chance"_), Naruto e Sasuke estão usando suas habilidades ninja para pescar. Quando conseguem três peixes, Sasuke pede para Naruto fazer seus bunshins mais três vezes, para eles garantirem comida para depois. Naruto briga com o Sasuke, reclamando que aquilo era cansativo, mas Sasuke não dá o braço a torcer e insiste que eles precisam pescar mais. Os dois ficam naquela rivalidade típica deles até Sakura aparecer e pedir para o Sasuke ajudá-la com a fogueira. Sem mais nenhum argumento, Sasuke afirma que eles já têm peixes suficientes para a refeição e segue com a Sakura, deixando um Naruto intrigado e irritado. É apenas uma cena bobinha, que não altera em nada o prosseguimento da história, mas que tomou duas páginas do mangá simplesmente para mostrar o quanto o Sasuke considerava uma decisão da Sakura, sendo que é a primeira vez que o vemos mudando de idéia. Interessante, não?

Entretanto, o sentimento de vingança em Sasuke sempre foi mais forte que qualquer laço entre seus companheiros de time. No capítulo 66 ("_A súplica de Sakura"),_ Sakura, vendo o quanto o selo amaldiçoado o afetava e como ele sofria tentando resistir às dores, implora em lágrimas para que ele desista de continuar com o exame. Mas Sasuke a interrompe, dizendo que aquele não era um problema dela. Na verdade, Sasuke sempre deixou claro que não queria ver ninguém envolvido em sua vingança, por isso a sua resistência em criar laços... Mas ele já tinha um laço com a Sakura, tanto que para acalmá-la, acaba ressaltando que _mesmo que fosse ela_, ele jamais a perdoaria se ela o tentasse desviar do caminho que ele escolhera trilhar. Sakura, mesmo com receio e preocupação por ele, teve que aceitar a decisão de Sasuke, entendendo o quanto a vingança significava para ele. Infelizmente, no capítulo 68 (_"O Sangue Uchiha"_), o que ela temia aconteceu: na luta entre Sasuke e Yoroi pelas preliminares do Torneio Chuunin, o selo tentou tomar o controle de seu corpo. Porém ele se lembrou do pedido da Sakura e da bronca do Naruto, sentiu-se culpado por fazer os amigos ficarem preocupados e, com a própria força de vontade, não permitiu o avanço do selo, impressionando a todos, inclusive o próprio Orochimaru, e vencendo a luta com suas próprias habilidades. Mesmo focado em sua vingança, contudo, a preocupação de Sakura e a força do laço que ele, sem perceber, criou com ela acabaram influenciando Sasuke a não deixar que o selo o controlasse.

Os laços que Sasuke tanto relutara em formar, entretanto, se mostraram ainda mais fortes a partir do capítulo 133 ("_Garotos Fortes"_), quando após ver Sakura o defender de um ataque do Gaara capítulos antes, Sasuke faz o mesmo para impedir que Naruto se machuque, após ser acertado pela cauda do ninja da Areia semi transformado em Shukaku. Ao ver Sakura presa pela mão de areia e Naruto pouco conseguindo fazer para acertar o inimigo, Sasuke, mesmo fatigado pela luta e com os danos que o Chidori e o selo causaram em seu corpo, pede a Naruto para salvá-la a qualquer custo, confiando que ele era apto a fazê-lo, e levá-la para longe dali enquanto ele distrairia Gaara. Neste momento, ele declara ter perdido tudo uma vez e que não iria permitir ver seus entes importantes morrerem na sua frente sem poder fazer nada novamente. Sem dúvida essa foi a declaração mais explícita de Sasuke sobre o quanto seus amigos eram importantes para ele, a ponto de estar decidido a morrer – e assim não completar sua vingança – para salvá-los. Essa declaração de Sasuke acaba fazendo com que Naruto finalmente entenda o que Haku lhe ensinara há muito tempo atrás: é quando temos alguém importante para proteger que ficamos mais fortes.

Depois que Naruto consegue derrotar Gaara, liberando Sakura da prisão de areia, Sasuke corre a salvá-la de uma queda brusca e pede a Pakkun que cuidasse dela. Sua expressão é cheia de pesar, pois percebe que desta vez não fora o herói da menina. Além disso, Naruto demonstrara ter conseguido um poder fora dos seus limites de compreensão, em um curto espaço de tempo. E tudo isso começa a martelar em sua cabeça.

Ao longo de todos esses capítulos, os fãs mais românticos do casal também devem ter percebido, além das cenas citadas, vários quadrinhos onde a expressão do Sasuke parece se alterar, mostrando um leve ciúme por causa da Sakura, principalmente em cenas com o Naruto. Estas cenas geralmente aparecem em apenas um quadrinho e são muito discretas. Entretanto, para os que duvidam que Sasuke gosta de ser o "herói" da Sakura e se recente quando isso não acontece, há uma cena onde isso fica muito claro, no capítulo 144. Após a luta com o Gaara e a morte do Sandaime, Sakura aproveita que Kakashi e Naruto estão ocupados para agradecer ao Sasuke por tê-la salvo da mão de areia. De cabeça baixa, contrariado, Sasuke confessa que não foi ele quem a salvou. Sakura ainda insiste, dizendo que ele está sendo modesto, mas, sempre olhando para frente e evitando encará-la, ele insiste que Naruto arriscou a própria vida para salvá-la e que ela ainda não conhecia toda a força do amigo. Ouvindo aquilo, Sakura admira Naruto ao longe, e Sasuke a observa em silêncio. As sobrancelhas dele ficam então franzidas, e a expressão parece de desapontamento. No quadrinho seguinte, vemos que essa cena é uma lembrança dele, e que pensando na Sakura, no sorriso dela para o Naruto, ele se sentia inferior ao amigo, sentia que Naruto era um rival a ser derrotado, sentia raiva pelo Naruto ter apresentado um poder muito maior do que parecia suportar. Por causa disso Sasuke estava treinando sozinho, e Sakura acabou se tornando a faísca que acendeu a rivalidade entre os dois.

Seria exagero afirmar que um vingador sem sentimentos se importava tanto assim com a Sakura? Talvez, se Kishimoto não tivesse usado a mesma cena uma segunda vez, com o mesmo propósito. No capítulo 173, quando ainda estava no hospital se recuperando do último encontro com Itachi, Sasuke relembra as últimas palavras do irmão: _"Por que você é tão fraco? ...Porque ainda não é o suficiente... o ódio..."_ Então ele vira-se para a Sakura, a única no quarto, e a observa com pesar. Sua mente volta a relembrar do sorriso de admiração dela para o Naruto, e as imagens nos mostram a expressão enciumada dele ao observá-la. Então Sasuke parece se enfurecer ao relembrar a força que Naruto apresentou na luta contra o Gaara. Sasuke refletia sobre os dizeres do irmão, sobre a necessidade de odiar para ficar mais forte. E o ódio vem na forma do seu rival, Naruto, a partir do sentimento de incapacidade de salvar Sakura e do ciúme gerado ao vê-la admirando o seu rival. O sentimento é tão forte, que ele repele até mesmo os cuidados da Sakura, atirando longe o prato de maçãs que ela lhe oferecia. Sasuke está decidido a odiar para se tornar mais forte, e Sakura percebe isso, lembrando-se então do Orochimaru.

Claro, existem mais fatores na rivalidade entre Sasuke e Naruto, mas a idéia deste texto é realçar apenas as demonstrações dos sentimentos do Uchiha em relação à Sakura, por isso não estaremos discutindo a amizade/rivalidade entre ele e o Naruto.

**Curiosidade: **Lembram-se no início desta parte, quando citamos a reação do Sasuke ao abraço da Ino? Logo depois que Tsunade o acorda do genjutsu de Itachi (capítulo 172), Sakura o abraça calorosamente, a ponto de causar desconforto à ninja médica e até mesmo ao Naruto. Entretanto, Sasuke aceita o abraço e em nenhum momento o vemos repelindo-a ou fazendo cara feia. Além disso, ele parece nem notar a presença do outro companheiro ou de qualquer outra pessoa no aposento, tendo toda a sua atenção e pensamentos voltados a ela. Como Kishimoto nos afirma no Data Book, era Sakura quem preenchia sua existência vazia, e naquele momento, ela tinha todo o privilégio de ser a única pessoa de quem Sasuke aceitava alguma demonstração de afeto.

* * *

**Parte IV – A Despedida**

Atormentado pela sensação de que ainda era fraco para enfrentar Itachi, depois que sua luta contra Naruto fora parada por Kakashi, Sasuke ouve de seu único mestre o conselho para desistir da vingança (capítulo 177). As palavras de Kakashi o fazem lembrar-se de Naruto e Sakura, os únicos laços que ele não pôde evitar formar, e os quais ele devia proteger, pois já conhecia a dor da perda. Ele passa o resto do dia pensando nos amigos, mas, infelizmente, o Quarteto do Som o encontra sozinho. Sasuke tenta resistir às promessas e à tentação do Som, mas a luta contra o quarteto prova o quanto eles eram superiores, graças ao poder que receberam de Orochimaru. Neste mesmo encontro, Sasuke ainda aprende que se usar o poder do selo descontroladamente, seu corpo acabaria sendo dominado totalmente pelo Orochimaru (capítulo 179).

"_Um céu noturno indiferente. Belas folhas refletindo a luz do luar... Memórias reconfortantes. Quem é que estará lá?"_

Com estas palavras somos introduzidos ao capítulo 181 (_"A luta começa"_), onde ao final da página vemos a foto do Time 7 no quarto do Sasuke. Ele está partindo da vila. Ao sair de sua casa, antes ele abaixa a foto com a imagem de seus companheiros; calado, ele se despede dos tempos que passou ao lado dos amigos. Foi o seu time que Sasuke considerou antes de partir. Naqueles que ele deveria proteger, mas que eram alvo do homem que ele deveria matar ou que sofreriam se ele se deixasse dominar pelo selo amaldiçoado. Naruto e Sakura estavam, sim, em seus pensamentos naquela noite, mas para o próprio bem deles, Sasuke precisou partir. Ele escolheu o caminho oferecido por Orochimaru, mas pesando a conseqüência deste ato para seus amigos também. Por que não interpretar que sua partida foi movida apenas pelo desejo de ficar mais forte? Porque por trás do desejo de ficar mais forte sempre esteve a lembrança do irmão, que recentemente voltara para a vila atrás do Naruto; porque o desejo de ficar mais forte lhe causaria a perda da razão sobre o poder do selo, fazendo Sakura sofrer como já fizera no passado. Sasuke fazia parte do Time 7, do único time até então que havia compreendido que a quebra de certas regras era válida para proteger seus amigos e companheiros de time. E é exatamente isso o que ele faz quando decide partir.

Quando Sasuke finalmente reúne forças para deixar a vila, temos a resposta para a pergunta do início do capítulo. É Sakura o membro do Time 7 que está lá para tentar impedi-lo. Lógico, porque entre os presentes naquela foto, ela era a única a entender Sasuke inteiramente. Foi para ela que ele confessou seu desejo de vingança, foi ela quem testemunhou o sofrimento do selo amaldiçoado, foi nela que ele confiou o segredo do selo, foi ela quem esteve ao lado dele todos os dias enquanto ele estava inconsciente no hospital. E ele sabia que era a Sakura a única que poderia fazê-lo voltar atrás em sua decisão. Por isso, quando ele a vê parada na saída da vila ele a manda embora e, a partir daí, não tem mais coragem de encará-la.

"_Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Não tente cuidar de mim."_

Sasuke responde para Sakura sem olhar para trás. Isso não é uma atitude de quem realmente quer dispensar alguém, mas sim de quem quer convencer a si mesmo das próprias palavras. E Sakura também não se deixa enganar por aquelas palavras. Ela relembra o primeiro dia deles depois de serem escolhidos para o mesmo time e confessa que, apesar de ter família e amigos, sem Sasuke ao seu lado, para ela seria o mesmo que a solidão... A solidão que naquele dia ele lhe ensinara o quanto era dolorosa. Ela o faz relembrar dos laços que ele havia criado não apenas com ela, mas com Naruto e Kakashi, mas ele ouve tudo calado e de costas, até que ela finalmente confessa a força do amor que sentia por ele, a ponto de se oferecer para ajudá-lo em sua vingança e abandonar tudo para estar ao seu lado.

Mas Sasuke nunca teve a intenção de levar seus amigos para o caminho sombrio da vingança. É isso o que ele quer lhe dizer quando fala que é diferente deles, que eles precisam seguir caminhos diferentes. Entretanto, para convencê-la, Sasuke recorre a uma última cartada. Após ouvir a declaração de Sakura, ele, que decidira sair da vila sem olhar para trás, vira-se para ela e diz que ela era realmente irritante. Usa a mesma palavra que disse para Sakura da primeira vez que ficaram a sós... Irônico, pois momentos antes da declaração, ele lhe dissera não se lembrar daquele dia, o dia que ele a chamara de irritante. Entretanto, a expressão dele ao virar-se para ela é totalmente diferente do Sasuke do início do mangá. O cenho não está mais franzido, indicando que ele não estava realmente irritado com ela, e os lábios quase formam um sorriso, como se ele quisesse mostrar que aquilo era uma brincadeira, uma forma de dizer que ele lembrava, sim, do dia que eles se encontraram ali, naquele mesmo lugar.

Mas se ele achou que Sakura se intimidaria como ficou intimidada naquele dia, estava muito enganado. Mesmo com o 'irritante', ela não desistiu, e seu último argumento foi de que se ele partisse, ela gritaria para chamar a atenção de todos. Sem alternativas, a única coisa que Sasuke poderia fazer para seguir com sua decisão, seria desacordá-la.

Qual o sentido de alguém te chamar de irritante e, no instante seguinte, dizer um 'obrigado'?

É claro que em seus últimos argumentos, Sakura tinha extrapolado. Sasuke sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, ele a agradeceu. É a primeira vez que vemos Sasuke – que nem sequer demonstrava respeito aos seus superiores – agradecer alguém. Mesmo sendo errado ela ter pensado daquele jeito, ele a agradeceu porque a reconheceu. Provavelmente, foi a primeira vez que ele viu que ela gostava realmente dele, que era um gostar muito mais além da admiração infantil que ela tinha por ele no início da história. Mas era tarde, ele já tinha escolhido seu caminho.

Sasuke não podia devolver o "eu te amo" naquele momento, então ele apenas agradeceu o sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro que Sakura ainda nutria por ele, mesmo ele insistindo para ela ficar, insistindo que não queria que ela fosse com ele. Ele não podia falar "eu também te amo", não podia pedir para que ela esperasse que um dia ele voltasse, então ele apenas agradece. Agradece por tudo o que ela fez por ele, agradece pelo carinho, agradece pela preocupação... Aquele "obrigado" carregava muitos sentimentos e muita consideração, foi um verdadeiro agradecimento tirado do fundo de seu coração. Porque aquele "_Sasuke, eu te amo tanto que não agüento_" deve ter sido muito reconfortante (ao mesmo tempo que assustador) para ele. O que a Sakura fez, tentando impedi-lo de deixar Konoha, foi mostrar que ele tinha alguém que o entendia e se importava com ele, e como ele não podia criar esperanças nela (pois seu futuro era incerto), a única coisa que podia fazer era agradecer.

"_Aquela que preenchia sua existência vazia era Sakura. Mas ele não pode levá-la. Ele deixa para ela apenas palavras de agradecimento."_

"_Sakura, que precisava realmente dele. Suas palavras eram reais."_

"_- Obrigado."_

Deixando Sakura inconsciente, Sasuke ainda a carrega até um banco próximo antes de partir. O Sasuke sem coração que alguns ainda acreditam existir provavelmente a deixaria caída no chão. Mas a posição dela no banco mostra claramente que ele a carregou no colo, e há ainda os que acreditam que ele teve tempo de, pelo menos, segurar a mão dela, pois a posição de um dos braços, levantado e com a mão dobrada, não é a esperada para uma pessoa desmaiada que fora apenas carregada até ali. Além disso, a expressão e o mau-humor de Sasuke ao se encontrar com o Quarteto do Som indicam que a decisão dele foi realmente forçada, como afirmada acima. Se ele tivesse escolhido aquele caminho apenas para conseguir mais poder, seria de se esperar que Sasuke estivesse contente por dar mais um passo em direção a sua vingança.

No dia seguinte, quando Konoha descobre sobre a fuga de Sasuke, Tsunade encarrega Shikamaru de liderar um time de busca. Quando o time está formado, Naruto incluído, e pronto para partir, Sakura ainda aparece no portão da vila. Shikamaru apenas lhe diz que não pode levá-la junto e sua explicação é simples (capítulo 183): _"__Nem você__conseguiu convencer o Sasuke, certo? Parece que teremos que trazê-lo a força. Sakura, você já fez __a sua parte__."_

Quando Shikamaru ouviu a história contada pela Hokage, entendeu que precisava de um time capaz de obrigar Sasuke a voltar, pois considerou que nenhum argumento seria capaz de convencê-lo. Por quê? Ele mesmo nos responde quando diz que nem a Sakura foi capaz disso. Ou seja, a Sakura era, reconhecidamente, a única pessoa que tinha influência sobre o Sasuke, a única que poderia convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, confirmando todas as interpretações feitas acima.

A decisão de Sasuke de abandonar a vila nos mostra a maneira diferente que protagonista e antagonista enfrentam seus problemas. Naruto jamais abandonaria seus amigos; ele nunca teve esses laços e, por isso, os defende com todas as forças. Ele busca nos próprios amigos a força para derrotar qualquer um que os ameaçasse. Sasuke, entretanto, teme formar esses laços de amizades e perdê-los novamente. Para sua consciência, abandonar os amigos em busca de um poder que o tornaria capaz de derrotar aquele que sempre destruiu seus laços é justificável. Itachi não foi apenas o homem que destruiu seu clã, mas também era o homem que ameaçava o seu amigo (Naruto). A ele, foi oferecido um poder inimaginável se ele se juntasse ao Orochimaru, mas Sakura jamais teria o mesmo privilégio se o seguisse. Partindo de Konoha, Sasuke sacrifica o caminho que ele visualizou ao lado do seu time para seguir o caminho que sempre lhe foi ensinado como o certo: o caminho que o levaria a Itachi, que evitaria que seus amigos sofressem por causa da sua vingança.

* * *

**Parte V – Sasuke, Orochimaru e o Time Hebi/Taka**

Para a infelicidade de seus fãs, Sasuke só aparece na segunda fase do mangá a partir do capítulo 300 (_"O Livro de Desenhos do Sai"_). Finalmente temos uma idéia do que aconteceu com Sasuke depois de dois anos e meio sob o treinamento do Orochimaru. E o que vemos é um ninja arrogante, incapaz de se adereçar ao seu mestre com o devido respeito; pode-se dizer até que Orochimaru o deixava pensar que Sasuke exercia certo poder sobre o sennin das cobras. Quando Sai é apresentado ao Sasuke neste capítulo, o Uchiha apenas se interessa nele após ouvir que ele vinha de Konoha. No capítulo seguinte (301:_ "Sai e Sasuke"_) Sai o provoca uma primeira vez citando o nome do Naruto, o que deixa Sasuke sem palavras. Depois de assustar Sai com seu genjutsu, Sasuke volta a encará-lo quando Naruto volta a ser o assunto da conversa, e embora afirme que "acha que se lembra dele", quando o nome da "Sakura-san" é citado, a máscara que Sasuke tentava manter finalmente cai. Ele não podia mais fingir que não se lembrava de seus antigos companheiros de time, então, após uma pausa, Sasuke abre os olhos novamente, apenas para relembrar do seu desejo de matar Itachi. O shinobi que Kishimoto nos apresenta, de olhos ameaçadores e um poder capaz de assustar até mesmo o Sai, um ninja treinado para não ter emoções, precisa repetir para si mesmo o seu objetivo para impedir que as lembranças do Time 7 o desviem do caminho que ele havia escolhido.

Mas o tão esperado encontro entre Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto depois dos anos separados ocorre apenas no capítulo 306 (_"Reencontro"_). Sasuke sabia que seus antigos companheiros estavam no esconderijo de Orochimaru a sua procura, mas quando Sakura aparece a sua frente, ela estava concentrada demais no Sai para reparar na presença dele. A menina que quando ele partira de Konoha lhe confessou amá-lo de todo o coração estava mais absorta com o Sai. Assim, a imagem que Sasuke quer passar, de alguém que cortou seus laços com o passado, cai pela primeira vez quando ele precisa chamá-la para que sua presença seja notada.

Kishimoto descreve a expressão do Sasuke ao rever os amigos como calma, serena. Ele não aparenta felicidade ou fúria ao rever os amigos que vieram buscá-lo, mas para contradizer as palavras dos capítulos anteriores, de que ele lembrava apenas vagamente dos laços que deixara em Konoha, Sasuke, após ver Naruto, pergunta pelo Kakashi.

Após conhecer o "novo" Time Kakashi, ele ainda provoca o Sai, como se sentisse ultrajado a ser aquele o seu substituto. Mas quando Sai fala dos laços entre Naruto e Sasuke que ele jurou proteger, a expressão de Sasuke muda para um leve pesar, que pode ser observado em diferentes quadrinhos. Mas, novamente, o Uchiha força a se lembrar do laço de ódio que tem com seu irmão, Itachi, e olhando para a Sakura e para Naruto, afirma que seus outros laços, no plural, somente o fizeram perder o foco na sua vingança. Se ainda havia alguma dúvida de que Sasuke considerava Sakura como um dos seus "laços", agora temos a confirmação vinda dele mesmo.

Como Sasuke ainda não havia completado sua vingança, ele não tinha intenção de voltar com os seus amigos. Para convencê-los a deixá-lo, ele age com frieza, atacando Naruto, mas não deixando de dar dicas quanto às maneiras certas ou erradas de evitarem seus golpes. Sasuke se mostra poderoso e ao mesmo tempo incapaz de matar seus companheiros. Ele causa a admiração de todos com sua velocidade ao se aproximar do Naruto, mas seu ataque é lento o suficiente para que Sai ou Yamato consigam impedi-lo. Embora nenhuma palavra seja dita, Kishimoto gasta dois quadrinhos para mostrar a variação da expressão do Sasuke quando percebe que será atacado pela Sakura: ele a considera com serenidade, para logo depois arregalar levemente os olhos, assustado com a imagem dela correndo em sua direção e a constatação de que ele teria que atacar.

Ainda é importante ressaltar que, durante essa batalha, a única pessoa que se saiu ilesa foi a Sakura, mesmo que com a ajuda do Yamato. Ela foi a única que saiu fisicamente ilesa desse reencontro. Kishimoto preferiu preservar a imagem do laço entre eles. Mesmo que Sasuke quisesse romper seus laços usando a força física, mesmo que Sakura tenha decidido usar a força bruta para salvá-lo, mesmo que ambos tenham se dirigido ao ataque um ao outro, Kishimoto ainda assim preservou a imagem de que Sasuke jamais seria capaz de ferir Sakura de uma forma bruta e impiedosa.

O fato é que Sasuke saiu desta batalha sem eliminar aqueles que já foram seus companheiros e amigos. O que podemos confiar como prova de que ele não mataria nem o Naruto e nem a Sakura é o sentimento destes, que acreditam do fundo do coração que o Sasuke que deixou Naruto vivo no Vale do Fim e uma palavra de agradecimento à Sakura ainda existe, ainda que nas profundezas do seu coração. Mas se fatos ainda são necessários para corroborar com esta idéia, capítulos à frente (343, _"Sem Piedade"_), vemos Sasuke treinando com Orochimaru e evitando matar suas cobaias. O próprio sennin das cobras diz que Sasuke ainda tem um coração bondoso, que ainda tem receio de matar, e que isso o impediria de cumprir sua vingança. Kishimoto nos mostra com isso que Sasuke ainda tem escrúpulos para não matar pessoas inocentes, como então ele conseguiria matar seus antigos companheiros de time?

Mas Sasuke, além de lutar contra seus amigos, ameaçou fazer um jutsu para "acabar de vez com aquilo". Coincidentemente, Orochimaru apareceu na mesma hora para pará-lo. Sorte? Um bom shinobi sempre tem uma estratégia bem guardada e nunca mostra seus trunfos, a não ser se estritamente necessário (Sasuke é o maior exemplo disso, desde suas lutas simples na primeira fase do mangá). Todos sabiam que Orochimaru estava por perto, ele já havia encontrado Naruto antes e mesmo assim o deixou se encontrar com o Sasuke. Isso deixa óbvio que o próprio Orochimaru estava interessado naquele encontro. Ameaçando fazer um jutsu que Sasuke sabia que seu mestre não deixaria ele terminar, ele simplesmente o força a se mostrar, e a acabar com a "reunião", conforme ele havia prometido. E ainda, dizendo para Sakura e Naruto que não se importava em doar seu corpo para o Orochimaru, contanto que isso deixasse seu mestre forte o suficiente para derrotar Itachi, Sasuke conseguiu com que Naruto e Sakura desistissem de _convencê-lo_ a voltar, além de mostrar ao sennin das cobras que o reencontro com o antigo time não abalara suas convicções.

Mas no mesmo capítulo 343 vemos que o próprio Orochimaru foi enganado pelas palavras de Sasuke. Quando deixou Konoha, ele jamais teve a intenção de se deixar dominar pelo sennin das cobras e sempre esteve planejando sua fuga, como ele mesmo explica para Suigetsu no capítulo 348.

Finalmente chegou a hora de ele pôr seus planos de vingança em prática, mas, para isso, Sasuke escolheu três shinobis que conhecera no período que ficara sob a custódia de Orochimaru para acompanhá-lo nessa caça ao Itachi, garantindo assim maiores chances de sucesso. Entre eles, havia uma kunoichi, Karin, trazendo uma nova maré de dúvidas. Será que outra mulher poderia substituir a influência que Sakura exercia sobre ele? Será que outra mulher poderia ocupar a posição de Sakura na vida do Uchiha?

Claramente a resposta é não. Em termos comparativos, desde o princípio Karin aparece no mangá como uma substituta para Ino. Como a eterna amiga e rival de Sakura não tinha mais contato com o Sasuke, não representaria nenhuma "ameaça" a ela, até mesmo pelo fator da amizade e reconhecimento por parte de Ino dos verdadeiros sentimentos da Sakura em relação ao Uchiha. Portanto havia a necessidade do surgimento de uma nova rival para "apimentar" essa história entre os dois, e ela surgiu na forma da kunoichi ruiva. Apesar das duas nem sequer se conhecerem, a rivalidade é declarada pelo próprio autor na cena em que as duas cruzam caminhos, no capítulo 356. Karin usa o mesmo estilo provocante de roupa que a Ino, se atira nos braços do Sasuke como a Ino, e é repelida por ele exatamente como fazia com a Ino. Já no episódio em que ela faz sua real aparição, também no capítulo 348, Sasuke mostra uma expressão desconfortável ao ficar a sós com ela. A partir daí, testemunhamos uma série de tentativas frustradas da kunoichi em estar sozinha com Sasuke, sempre repelidas friamente pelo Uchiha.

Um fato curioso, pouco significativo para a história, mas com muito significado para os fãs do casal em questão nesta análise, foi uma cena em que Sasuke e o então renomeado time Taka conversavam com Madara e Kisame no esconderijo da Akatsuki, no capítulo 404. Quando Madara oferece o poder dos Jinchuurikis a Sasuke em troca da "prestação de serviços", Sasuke se mostra desinformado quanto ao assunto, e Karin logo tenta se mostrar prestativa para ele, relatando o que sabe. No entanto, Sasuke corta o seu discurso e a ignora, mantendo a conversa entre ele e Madara, e deixando uma Karin super emburrada. É necessário lembrar que Sasuke nunca fez isso com a Sakura? Acho que não.

Karin aparece como um ponto de comparação com o que Sakura costumava ser no início do mangá, uma fangirl com uma paixonite aguda pelo menino bonito. Ah, mas a Karin salvou a vida dele no capítulo 412, enquanto o Time Taka lutava contra o Hachibi. Isso não é prova do amor verdadeiro dela pelo Uchiha? Não, na verdade isso era o mínimo que poderia se esperar dela, afinal, o poder de cura parece ser um dos únicos poderes que ela possui, fora o sensor de chakra. Curá-lo só demonstra que ela gosta dele, mas não pode nem ser comparado ao ato de arriscar a própria vida que Sakura cometera diversas vezes pelo Uchiha mais novo. Além disso, o mais importante é que em nenhum momento há alguma demonstração de um sentimento maior de Sasuke voltado para Karin; ele a trata da mesma forma como trata Juugo e Suigetsu.

Infelizmente, a falta de interação entre Sasuke e Sakura na segunda fase do mangá e o crescimento da relação de amizade entre ela e Naruto fez com que muitos acreditassem no fim do casal SasuSaku, e no início do casal NaruSaku. No entanto, Kishimoto, mesmo concentrado nas lutas e revelações que a segunda fase necessita desenvolver, ainda nos mostra indícios de que podemos ter esperanças quanto ao casal que na fase clássica era considerado como oficial. O surgimento de uma "rival" para Sakura é apenas um deles, mas todos os fãs do casal, e até mesmo os não fãs, devem se lembrar da expectativa criada com relação a um encontro a sós entre os dois no final do capítulo 355. Enquanto o time de Konoha procurava por Sasuke e este procurava por notícias de Itachi, Deidara aparecia junto a Tobi/Madara e revelava ter descoberto o paradeiro de suas vítimas, mas nos deixa na dúvida de quem ele encontrara (Sasuke ou a "Kyuubi"). Pouco antes disso, um dos cães que acompanhava Sakura revelou ter sentido um fraco cheiro de Sasuke por perto, alertando-a. No final do capítulo, aparece uma sombra atrás de Naruto e outra atrás de Sasuke, criando uma alta expectativa de uma batalha entre Deidara e Naruto, e um encontro entre Sakura e Sasuke. Lamentavelmente o capítulo seguinte desapontou os fãs do casal, mas mostrou que Kishimoto quis realmente atiçar os leitores com o possível reencontro. E como prova de que Kishimoto fez tudo isso propositalmente, se ainda precisa de provas, no início do capítulo 356, após Sasuke exigir à pessoa que o espionava que se mostrasse, a cena logo corta para Sakura, revelando não ser ela quem encontrara o Uchiha. Mas, como se para "compensar", Kishimoto nos mostra a declaração muda de rivalidade entre Sakura e Karin, na cena do cruzamento delas na cidade. Apesar de ambas não se conhecerem e não saberem-se rivais ainda, a cena torna-se bastante significativa aos leitores do mangá.

Mas agora que Sasuke diz estar decidido a destruir Konoha, será que os sentimentos demonstrados pela Sakura ainda existem? Kishimoto recentemente nos deu uma dica. No capítulo 414, após perceber que não estava agindo sozinho, que o Time Taka era realmente um time, uma lembrança que parece vir do fundo de seu coração reaparece para Sasuke: Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi. Por mais que até agora Sasuke tenha tentado esconder seus sentimentos, seus laços ainda existem, e foram eles que o fizeram acordar um novo poder. Um poder que o autor da história fez questão de nomear "Amaterasu Emocional".

Concluindo este capítulo, muitos argumentos contra o casal SasuSaku alegam que o amor da Sakura pelo Sasuke é óbvio, mas que para que o casal existisse, Sasuke também precisaria demonstrar seu amor pela Sakura. O objetivo deste capítulo foi justamente mostrar que há vários momentos no mangá indicando o quanto a Sakura é importante para o Uchiha. Entretanto, qualquer um que acompanha o mangá deve concordar que seria atípico dele fazer uma declaração de amor como a que Sakura fizera. Sasuke é um personagem que se lê por pequenos gestos. Enquanto Naruto afirma para os quatro cantos que gosta da Sakura, quem realmente demonstra preocupação e reconhecimento com ela é o Sasuke. Mesmo com seu jeito fechado, é ele que consegue perceber quando ela está com algum problema e tenta animá-la; da mesma forma que é a Sakura quem consegue entender Sasuke a ponto de saber o que dizer para fazê-lo lutar quando necessário ou capaz de confortá-lo apenas com um abraço. Sakura é o exemplo da mulher que jamais desiste do seu amor, enquanto Sasuke é aquele que se sacrifica com a solidão pensando no bem de seus companheiros. Kishimoto já nos mostrou tantas cenas que demonstram o quanto eles se completam que não há a necessidade de desenvolver nada mais entre eles. Um único quadrinho no final do mangá com os dois, um ao lado do outro, já tornaria óbvia a sua união. Afinal, não somos apenas nós, leitores, que esperamos isso, mas os demais personagens do mangá também. Bem, talvez com exceção da Karin...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: O que a Hinata está fazendo aqui?**

**Agradecimentos:** A todos os membros da comunidade _"Defenders of the Deep Love"_ (Link para comunidade em nosso profile), criada depois que começamos a fazer esta análise. Muitos dos fatos citados aqui foram bastante discutidos nos diversos tópicos desta comunidade dedicada a defender o amor mais lindo de todos os mangás: Sasuke & Sakura!


End file.
